Hot Case
by Sweetydu972
Summary: House..." commença l'oncologue sans quitter la doyenne euphorique du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son corps fut pris de convulsions. Elle s'écroula au sol... fanfic post saison 4- Mai 2008
1. Chapter 1

_ Je pense que c'est un lupus...  
_ Normal puisqu'elle a une dépigmentation chronique!  
House fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, observant la scène avec amusement.  
Taub leva les yeux aux ciel face à cette réaction. Il s'amusait de voir Foreman et Thirteen se sauter à la gorge mais le cas de la patience restait flou et son état empirait de jour en jour.  
_ C'est peut être neurologique... proposa Kutner.  
House noya son fou rire dans sa tasse de café.  
_ Le diagnosticien a peut être une meilleure solution. dit Taub en fusillant son supérieur du regard.  
_ Oui! Une solution qui vaut son pesant de diamant! Je propose une biopsie complète!  
Taub lui lança un regard noir. Foreman soupira.  
_ Vous voulez faire une biopsie pour emmerder Cuddy.  
_ Peut être mais au moins on serait fixé sur le cas de la patiente...  
_ Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement la mettre sous...  
_ C'est un LED. déclara House d'un air las; le jeu ne l'amusait plus. Atteintes articulaires, manifestations cutanées, atteintes rénales, problèmes sanguins, inflammation au niveau des poumons et atteintes neurologiques... fièvre... Tous les symptômes collent.  
Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Thirteen.  
_ Et la dépigmentation?  
_ Le vitiligo est une forme de lupus. Elle a pas de chance la pauvre! A côté de ça Michael Jackson est un veinard!  
Il se leva avec peine.  
_ C'est un lupus, vous savez quoi faire...  
_ Ses chances deviennent minces...  
_ Et alors? Vous vous en foutez. Et puis, on point où nous en sommes... Innovez!  
_ Cool! souffla Kutner sous le regard noir de Thirteen.  
Foreman soupira.  
_ Foreman! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire la poussière! Y'a la femme de ménage pour ça! il se tourna vers ses nouveaux souffre douleur. Et vous? Vous plantez du riz? On a une patiente atteinte du lupus là!  
Ils sortirent de la pièce en soupirant à leur tour.  
_ Pas besoin non plus d'un ventilateur!  
Le diagnosticien se dirigea vers son tableau et s'appliqua à le rendre blanc.  
Foreman resta planté là. House lui lança alors un regard suspicieux.  
_ Oui? C'est pour les allocations?  
_ Vous êtes un bel enfoiré mais je ne plierai pas.  
House se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.  
_ La catin vous donne un bonus pour me coller? Elle est folle de moi! N'essayez pas de la mettre dans votre lit! Et si elle me veut tant que ça, dites lui de venir! Je n'ai rien contre les hommes mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style et...  
_ Ça tombe bien puisque je suis là!  
House sursauta et lança un regard apeuré à sa supérieure qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Foreman quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire.  
_ Je suis là House. Alors?  
_ Vous préférez sur le bureau ou sur le sol?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Sinon, y'a l'option debout, moins pratique ou encore, la Chabal au mur mais ça va être hard avec ma jambe. Sinon y'a l'option tableau! Je viens de l'essuyer ça tombe bien!  
_ Fermez là!  
House prit sa mine de chien battu et lui fit la lippe. Excédée Cuddy lui plaqua son calepin sur la face. Le diagnosticien grogna de douleur. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et dégagea le dossier de son visage meurtri.  
_ Je ne suis pas un adepte des jeux sado-masos. dit House en se frottant le nez.  
Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond. Hous se pencha alors vers elle et renifla.  
_ Mais c'est du parfum! s'exclama-t-il. Un Kenzo! Le nouveau! Cuddy, vous n'avez pas ma permission de minuit!  
La doyenne lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Et depuis quand vous dois-je obéissance?  
_ Depuis que je ne suis plus le seul à fantasmer sur un collègue.  
_ Où avez vous vu jouer ce film! Je ne fantasme pas sur vous! s'offusqua Cuddy.  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi! répliqua House avec jubilation.  
Cuddy voulu lui donner à nouveau un coup de dossier mais il l'évita, attrapa son poignet et la plaqua à lui.  
_ Eh! s'écria la doyenne de l'hôpital.  
_ Nouveau soutif! Parce qu'en plus vous envisagez de coucher avec lui! s'exclama House, yeux exorbités.  
_ Lâchez moi.  
_ Je le connais?  
Elle lui écrasa le pied et se dégagea de sa prise.  
_ Non et Dieu merci vous ne l'avez jamais vu!  
_ J'espère qu'il a prévu le produit anti-araignée. Spider-Man a dû s'installer définitivement à votre entre jambe depuis tout ce temps.  
_ Vous pensez vraiment être le seul à avoir libre accès à mon intimité? Détrompez vous!  
House ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Aucune réplique cinglante n'arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Cuddy tourna les talons et s'éloigna en prenant bien soin de faire rouler ses hanches. Elle savait que House la suivrait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

House prit un siège et s'y installa, pop corn en main.  
Il aimait ce genre de scènes et c'était mieux qu'un feuilleton ou encore qu'une émission T.V.  
C'était en direct, là, devant lui et c'était chouette! Oui, chouette était le mot... Sadique aurait été plus juste dans la bouche d'un simple être humain mais le docteur Grégory House était tout sauf simple. Et voir Wilson annoncer à ses patients qu'ils étaient atteints d'un cancer était pour lui une distraction. Non, il n'était pas mauvais, il était juste curieux. Curieux de voir comment le bon samaritain s'y prenait. Curieux de voir comment le patient réagissait. L'annonce d'un cancer était le miroir de la faiblesse humaine. Voir plusieurs personnes s'observer avec ce regard vide, triste et pathétique était un spectacle fascinant pour le diagnosticien. Il mit une bouchée de pop corn dans sa bouche, sous le regard courroucé de Wilson qui lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil. Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme, comment réagirait-elle? Hier, une patiente s'était évanoui. Avant hier, un patient avait sangloté... Mais aujourd'hui... House se cala confortablement dans son siège et attendit. Il se l'imaginait déjà, blonde comme elle était, elle piquerait une crise ou n'y comprendrait rien. Il pouffa de rire. Cette pensée n'était pas bénéfique aux blondes.  
Là! Wilson lui avait dit! Il avait tout de suite repéré ce regard si désolé qu'il arborait à chaque annonce. House se redressa et attendit, avide de voir la nature humaine à l'œuvre... Rien... Elle haussa les épaules puis s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.  
_ Mon Dieu... Cette femme doit être plus blonde que Paris Hilton...  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers Wilson.  
_ Cette femme n'est pas humaine... Bon sang, comment as tu fais pour qu'elle se moque de son cas?  
Wilson haussa les épaules.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
_ Tumeur au cerveau...  
_ Elle est blonde.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Elle est n'a peut être pas saisi la situation...  
_ Cameron est blonde!  
_ Cameron est brune! Mais c'est une salope donc elle se teint en blond.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il voulu partir mais House le retint.  
_ Cette femme n'a pas réagit comme il le fallait.  
_ Elle n'est peut être pas humaine.  
_ Si tu avais annoncé à E.T qu'il allait peut être mourir il aurait versé une lame et aurait explosé son forfait pour pouvoir appeler chez lui!  
_ House, il existe des personnes plus malheureuses que toi! Et aussi moins égoïstes!  
_ Je ne suis pas malheureux. Je suis humain DONC égoïste. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
_ Si elle meurt... Sa fille touchera l'assurance maladie...  
_ Tu es en train de me dire que cette blondasse, en plus d'avoir appris qu'elle allait mourir, ne veux pas se faire soigner?!  
Wilson soupira.  
_ Et tu n'as pas sorti ton chéquier? Quel miracle!  
_ Eh bien en fait, je ne l'ai pas sur moi.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut House qui soupira.  
_ Donc tu vas essayer de la remettre dans le droit chemin et lui expliquer que sa vie est précieuse en lui offrant une belle somme sans avoir couché avec elle?  
Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et ne préféra na pas lui répondre.  
_ A côté de toi Jésus était un hypocrite et un profiteur!  
_ House...  
_ Je comprends pourquoi tes ancêtres ont voulu se débarrasser de lui! Ils vous a fait passer pour des radins!  
_ House!  
_ J'aimerais une villa au bord des côtes californiennes... Je me sens si vide. Je crois que je vais en mourir! Wilson juice! Give me l'argent pour construire ma maison et je me sentirais renaitre!  
_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con.  
_ Je suis humain DONC...  
Wilson ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.  
_ Con... finit House en un murmure.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pop corn.  
_ Mouais... Pas terrible la séance du jour...  
Il s'éloigna en clopinant. Direction le bureau de Cuddy. Seule la vue de son soutif pourrait lui redonner la pêche.

***

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et brandit sa canne en l'air.  
_ Que le ciel soit miséricordieux et m'offre la vue de cette magnifique gorge que ma chère doyenne aime tant libérer du courroux de ces bonnets en coton et...  
_ House!  
Il laissa retomber son bras et sa canne le long de son corps et fit un grand sourire aux deux personnes qui faisaient face à Cuddy et qui à présent, avaient les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.  
_ Docteur Grégory House. dit il avec un grand sourire.  
La femme, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, se tourna vers Cuddy en pointant son doigt vers House et s'exclama.  
_ C'est LUI qui va soigner mon mari?!  
House lui fit un clin d'œil outrancier et porta son attention sur l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Cuddy bouillonnait de rage mais se retint de sauter à la gorge du diagnosticien.  
_ Le docteur Grégory House... Malgré sa névrose... Est le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital et...  
House s'approcha de la femme et fit mine de chuchoter à son oreille mais parla de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.  
_ Je ne suis pas névrosé, on couche ensemble!  
La femme lui lança un regard noir puis porta ce même regard dans la direction de Cuddy qui aurait voulu être invisible. L'homme, quant à lui, ne cilla pas. House se pencha alors vers lui.  
_ J'ai prononcé plein de phrases à caractère sexuel et il ne réagit pas... Vous l'avez drogué?  
_ Comment osez vous?! s'insurgea la femme en fusillant Cuddy du regard.  
_ Ses paupières sont dilatées...  
L'homme s'effondra.  
_ Ah! Je le savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait!  
_ Mon Dieu mais faites quelque chose! s'écria la femme.  
_ Qui vous a dit que j'étais médecin?  
_ Mais elle!  
Elle pointa son doigt vers Cuddy qui s'était précipitée vers l'homme et tentait de le réanimer.  
_ Tout le monde ment. déclara House avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et appela une infirmière.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas médecin?  
_ J'ai dit que tout le monde mentait, pas que Cuddy mentait!  
_ Que...  
_ Ce n'est pas votre mari. Il est plus jeune que vous, vous êtes vieille et laide...  
La femme voulu protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Et vous préférez vous chamailler avec moi plutôt que de voir si le docteur Cuddy s'en tire bien et le sauve.  
La femme lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers l'homme qui soudainement, se mit à convulser. Cuddy reçu un coup au visage avant de se redresser afin de laisser faire les trois infirmières qui venaient d'arriver. Elle retourna à son siège tout en se massant le visage avec une mine déconfite.  
_ C'est pour ça que je ne m'en mêle jamais. signala House. Ces patients... Tous ingrats! Vous les sauver et ils vous frappent!  
_ Fermez là House!  
Elle fit signe aux infirmières de sortir l'homme du bureau et se laissa tomber sur son siège. La femme décida de les suivre après avoir à nouveau fusiller House du regard.  
_ Je crois savoir à présent ce qu'ont ressentit les ancêtres de Wilson pendant des années! Vous avez des ancêtres nazis?!  
La femme ne répondit pas et pris bien soin de claquer la porte en sortant. Cuddy poussa un long soupir puis vrilla son regard haineux dans celui penaud de House.  
_ Vous êtes... Rho et puis zut! A quoi bon vous passer un savon! Ça me fait perdre mon temps et j'use mes forces inutilement!  
_ Qui étaient ces personnes? il s'assit en face d'elle.  
_ De richissimes possibles donateurs...  
_ Oups! Vous allez devoir encore coucher avec des membres de la comptabilité.  
_ Je préfèrerai me faire prendre par une armée de comptables plutôt que de me faire prendre par vous! Fichez moi le camps!  
House ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Vous avez fait un stage de répliques cinglantes ou c'est moi qui vieillit?!  
Il se tâta le visage d'un air hagard.  
_ House! Pitié! dit Cuddy d'un air las.  
_ Son nom.  
_ Quel nom?  
_ Il est dans la comptabilité?  
_ Mais de quoi parlez vous?  
_ Du type avec qui vous sortez ce soir!  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas!  
House mit sa bouche sur le côté.  
_ Si je n'en sais pas plus d'ici ce soir... Vous risquez d'être harceler par un infirme.  
_ Je le suis déjà!  
_ Mais là ce n'est rien!  
Cuddy se pencha vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.  
_ J'attends de voir ça! articula-t-elle.  
House se pencha à son tour, tenté de capturer ses lèvres... Mais il reprit ses esprits à temps et ajouta simplement.  
_ Prévoyez les lunettes 3D!  
Il se leva et quitta le bureau sous le regard amusé de Cuddy. Il ferma les portes et s'y adossa.  
_ Les lunettes 3D?! Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! s'exclama-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
House pencha la tête et observa Wilson en train de remplir la paperasse.  
_ Ça ne se voit pas?  
_ Tu devrais être chez toi depuis longtemps.  
Le diagnosticien s'assit sur une chaise et fixa le cancérologue à l'affut d'une possible réponse. Wilson était un bon soldat mais quand il était l'heure de rentrer chez lui, il était comme tout le monde, faisait comme tout le monde. Il bâclait son travail, remettait au lendemain et se barrait. Pas ce soir. Wilson tiqua et décida de prendre House à son propre jeu.  
_ Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?  
_ Mais je travaille.  
Wilson arqua un sourcil.  
_ Bon ok, j'attends que Cuddy parte qui attend elle-même que je parte car elle sait que je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'elle s'en aille pour que je la suive.  
_ Je vois. Et pourquoi?  
_ Tu ne sais pas qu'elle sort ce soir?  
_ Je viens de l'apprendre. dit Wilson avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Belle soirée en perspective.  
_ Tu vas faire tous les restaurants pour la retrouver et planter son rendez-vous?  
_ C'est un peu ça oui.  
_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire?  
_ Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à le télé ce soir.  
_ Y'a la retransmission d'un championnat de dragster...  
_ Je l'ai mis à enregistrer.  
_ Tu préfère suivre Cuddy plutôt que de te faire une soirée sympa avec ton ami?  
_ Nel n'est pas libre.

_ Je plaisANte!  
_ Tu ne connais pas de Nel de toute façon.  
_ Si, le concierge.  
_ Il s'appelle Ben!  
_ Nel, c'est son p'tit nom!  
_ Laisse Cuddy en paix.  
_ Donc tu ne veux as rentrer chez toi?  
_ Tu es frustré de voir qu'elle sort avec d'autres hommes que toi?  
_ Tu es encore harcelé par l'une de tes ex?  
_ House.  
_ Plusieurs?!  
_ House!  
_ Non je ne suis pas frustré puisque je sais qu'elle craque pour moi. Elle veux juste me rendre jaloux.  
_ Et ça marche... Apparemment.  
_ Combien?  
_ Deux d'entre elles.  
House éclata de rire.  
_ Bien fait!  
_ Merci c'est sympa.  
_ Je suis ton ami, mon devoir est d'être sincère jusqu'au bout.  
_ Alors d'ami en ami. Laisse tomber Cuddy, tu patauges dans l'absurdité la plus totale.  
_ Et en plus il pique mes phrases. marmonna le diagnosticien avant de sortir du bureau.

***

House commanda une nouvelle bière et lança un regard derrière lui.  
Ce que Wilson lui avait dit lui avait coupé toute envie de suivre Cuddy. Il l'avait donc juste aperçu sortir de l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, elle était belle et sexy...  
House soupira. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il pivota sur son tabouret et son regard croisa celui d'une personne familière.  
_ La blonde cancéreuse... susurra-t-il.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers le barman et lui demanda son nom.  
_ Elle c'est Léa, elle travaille ici depuis trois mois.  
_ Je vois...  
_ Pourquoi me poser cette question?  
_ Je suis son nouveau médecin.  
Il lui tendit un billet et s'éloigna du bar, en direction de la femme. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle mit son plateau sous le bras et lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Vous désirez?  
_ Vous êtes malade et vous travaillez?  
Son sourire se figea.  
_ Comment...  
Il lui tendit sa main.  
_ Docteur House. Je travaille dans le même service que le docteur Wilson.  
Elle ne serra pas sa main et passa devant lui.  
Il la suivit en clopinant, se demandant aussi pourquoi il avait accosté. Curiosité? Sûrement... Cette femme était un spécimen.  
_ Que me voulez vous?  
_ Au rien, j'aimerais juste comprendre.  
Elle stoppa net et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.  
_ J'ai presque fini.  
_ Très bien.  
Il lui fit signe qu'il allait l'attendre sagement au fond du bar.  
Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à marcher dans un parc. House l'écoutant lui déballer sa vie tout en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait accosté. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta.  
_ Je... Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous parle de tout ça...  
_ Moi non plus à vrai dire... Écoutez, je crois que je vais...  
_ Pourquoi vous intéresser à mon cas? Vous n'êtes pas mon médecin.  
_ J'étais juste curieux.  
_ Co...Comment ça?  
_ Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous refusiez de vous faire soigner. Et pourquoi vous travailliez alors que vous aviez une TUMEUR au cerveau.  
_ Je fais ça pour ma fille. Quand je mourrais... Elle pourra...  
_ Être orpheline et vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?  
Léa ouvrit la bouche puis le referma.  
_ Les parents sont irresponsables. Pourquoi vouloir avoir un gosse en étant dans un état précaire? Maintenant, vous vous en débarrassez comme on se débarrasse d'un chien...  
_ Je ne l'ai pas voulu... Il y a des moments où...  
House se mordit la lèvre. C'était pourtant évident qu'elle n'en voulait pas... Elle avait dû avoir cette gosse alors qu'elle avait à peine seize ans.  
_ Pourquoi l'avoir gardé?  
_ C'était trop tard. Mais je ne regrette pas. Elle est juste merveilleuse.  
_ Tous les parents pensent ça de leurs enfants. maugréa House à présent mal à l'aise.  
Léa écrasa une larme au coin de son œil et déclara:  
_ Je ne crains pas la mort.  
_ C'est une peu normal quand on la désire. Les hommes sont égoïstes.  
_ Je ne désire pas la mort! s'offusqua Léa.  
_ Vous la désirez parce que vous n'aimez pas votre vie! Et le pire c'est que vous tentez de camoufler votre suicide par un acte courageux et de générosité!  
_ Mais que puis-je faire d'autre!? s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Vous faire soigner peut être. Vous serez endetté, sûrement oui, mais au moins votre fille n'aura pas à pleurer votre mort. Arrêtez de ne penser qu'à vous.  
Le diagnosticien soupira et tourna les talons. Se demandant encore pourquoi il l'avait accosté. Une phrase s'imposa alors à son esprit : "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"  
_ N'importe quoi. se dit-il.  
Léa le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Cette homme était un sale enfoiré. Un sale enfoiré qui disait vrai...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Tu as convaincu ma patiente de suivre le traitement?!  
House tourna la tête vers Wilson. Il essaya en vain de dire quelque chose mais avec la bouche pleine... Ce n'était pas évident. Wilson attendit donc et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la télé. Le diagnosticien avala enfin et dit :  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
_ La soi disant blonde sans cervelle est venue me voir et accepte de faire le traitement.  
_ Tu as couché avec elle?  
_ Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait fait entendre raison! Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une farce, en suite j'ai pensé au jumeau malfaisant et...  
_ Arrête les télénovelas.  
_ Le jumeau malfaisant c'est dans Sunset Beach... Ne change pas de sujet!  
L'oncologue fit le tour du canapé et se planta devant lui.  
_ Ton père était vitrier?  
_ J'aimerais comprendre.  
House soupira et éteignit la télévision.  
_ Il n'y rien à comprendre. Je l'ai croisé, et dit ma façon de penser.  
_ Tu n'y étais pas obligé.  
_ Tu m'connais, direct, franc...  
_ Elle t'est reconnaissante!  
_ Elle a une tumeur au cerveau non? Elle délire.  
_ Cette année a été plutôt...  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ Je sais que tu t'en veux toujours de la mort de Amber, malgré le fait que je t'ai pardonné. Et la mort d'un de tes proches n'a pas arrangé les choses...  
_ Où veux-tu en venir?  
_ Tu... agis différemment. Tu ne caches plus tes sentiments pour Cuddy, tu donnes des conseils, tes répliques ont moins d'impact...  
_ Je suis un peu fatigué.  
_ Non! Tu... Tu fais des efforts... Ou tu te fous de ma gueule!  
_ Les gens changent.  
_ Les gens ne changent pas! C'est toi même qui le dis.  
_ Y'a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.  
_ Tu es un sale con... Donc... Tu ne changes pas d'avis.  
House prit la télécommande tout en fixant Wilson et ralluma le poste.  
_ Alors je me fous de ta gueule.  
Foreman entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce.  
_ Joe Black n'est pas là. déclara House.  
_ Cuddy va avoir un peu de retard, un camion lui est rentré dedans.  
_ Elle va bien? demanda Wilson tandis que House se redressait.  
_ Ouais, y'a pas de problème. Mais quand elle arrivera, elle sera probablement sur les nerfs. il se tourna vers House. Alors faites semblant de bosser.  
_ Où en est le cas?  
_ Crise de panique et antidépresseurs. Cocktail explosif.  
_ Encore un autre idiot.  
_ Évitez de le lui dire, c'est un patient important.  
Le diagnosticien se tourna vers Wilson.  
_ Tu ne trouves pas que les seins de Cuddy ont diminué et qu'elle a pas mal bronzé?! Et je ne parle pas de sa nouvelle coupe et de son cul plus plat!  
Foreman referma la porte sans un mot. Wilson ne releva pas et s'éloigna.  
_ T'es un vrai con House. Mais merci quand même. dit-il avant de sortir.

***

Cuddy sortit de la salle de consultation en grimaçant.  
_ C'était si horrible que ça? demanda la standardiste en la voyant passer.  
Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un fin sourire.  
_ Cette journée n'aurait pas pu plus mal commencer.  
_ Et votre voiture?  
_ Je vais devoir m'en racheter une autre.  
_ C'est notre lot quotidien.  
Cuddy se figea devant les portes de son bureau et poussa un soupir.  
_ Dans ce lot quotidien, y'a t'il des personnages comme le docteur House?  
La standardiste suivit son regard et pouffa de rire.  
_ Dieu merci non!  
Cuddy poussa les portes de son bureau en se demandant si les boutons purulents de son précédent patient n'étaient pas plus agréable qu'un House assis à son bureau et fouinant sûrement dans ses affaires.  
_ HOU...  
_ SE! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma place?! finit-il avec une voix stridente.  
_ Je n'ai pas une voix aussi aigüe!  
_ Désolé. Je suis resté dans mon rôle de Cameron.  
_ Enlevez votre cul ferme de ma place.  
_ Mmh. Vous avez retenue ce détail. On se demande pourquoi.  
Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et reporta son attention sur l'agenda de la doyenne qui s'empressa de le lui arracher des mains.  
_ Qui est Erick?  
_ ça ne vous regarde pas.  
_ Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui à 20h ce soir... Je doute que ce soit pour le travail. Sauf si c'est un comptable...  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là House?  
Le diagnosticien la jaugea un instant avant de répondre :  
_ Rien.  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Vous vouliez savoir si j'allais bien?  
_ C'est qui E-R-I-C-K ?  
_ Je vais bien House. Ma voiture est fichue mais je vais bien.  
House haussa les épaules.  
_ Je m'en fiche.  
Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit.  
_ Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça!  
_ J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de l'homme qui m'ait rentré dedans.  
_ Curieuse façon de traiter un chauffard.  
Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau.  
_ Je suis sûre que vous avez jeter un coup d'œil.  
House fit la moue tout en gigotant sur son siège.  
_ Conducteur de poids lourd?  
_ Sortez de mon siège et allez en consultation ou prenez ce cas.  
_ Pas de traumatisme?  
_ Je vais bien House! Merci de vous inquiéter.  
_ Mais je m'en moque! Je demande ça pour le chauffeur.  
_ Demandez le lui alors.  
House prit le dossier avec un léger rictus et attrapa sa canne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, des coups de feu retentirent et la vitre explosa. Des cris fusèrent alors du hall d'entrée. Cuddy qui s'était jeter à terre, se redressa et y jeta un coup d'œil. Deux policiers étaient en train de maitriser un homme qui tenait un revolver à la main.  
_ Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire! s'exclama Cuddy en se relevant. House, vous allez bien?  
_ Oh! Vous vous rappelez que j'existe!?  
_ Rho, ça va!  
Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.  
_ J'ai mal au crâne...  
_ Oh non. souffla-t-elle.  
_ Quoi?  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha au dessus de sa tête.  
_ Je sens quelque chose couler le long de ma nuque...  
_ C'est du sang. Vous avez une vilaine coupure... elle écarta légèrement quelques mèches de cheveux. Mais pas de bouts de verre. C'est déjà ça...  
Thirteen entra dans le bureau, suivit de Taub.  
_ Tout va bien ici? demanda celui-ci.  
_ Je pisse du sang, mais à part ça tout baigne. répondit House.  
_ Allez me chercher de l'antiseptique, des compresses et un pansement. ordonna Cuddy en se redressant.  
_ J'y vais. dit Thirteen.  
_ La blessure n'est pas profonde, pas besoin de recoudre. elle se tourna vers Taub. Que s'est-il passé?  
_ Pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. nota le diagnosticien.  
_ C'est peut être un de vos anciens patients. répliqua Cuddy.  
_ On parie?  
_ Un détenu présentant un cas de méningite qui a profité d'une baisse de la garde des policiers qui l'encadraient. s'empressa de répondre Taub.  
_ Je ne veux pas de cet individu dans mon hôpital.  
_ Je m'en occupe! dit-il en tournant les talons.  
Thirteen revint avec le matériel.  
_ Vous voulez aussi une paire de ciseaux? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire narquois.  
_ On touche pas à ma crinière! s'exclama House.  
_ ça va aller. répondit Cuddy avec un sourire. Merci. Je vais me débrouiller maintenant.  
Thirteen hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.  
_ Elle a ramener de l'alcool à 90°. Vous lui avez fait quelque chose House?  
Le diagnosticien se releva vivement et s'éloigna d'elle.  
_ Je plaisante!  
_ Ha ha...  
_ Allez vous asseoir là. lui dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise. Sur le canapé, vous êtes trop bas.  
Il s'exécuta en jetant un regard méfiant à la bouteille d'antiseptique. Cuddy posa le paquet de compresses et le pansement sur la table et se planta devant lui.  
_ Penchez légèrement la tête en avant.  
_ Mauvaise idée. C'est limite si je ne vois pas double.  
_ Quelle chochotte!  
Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, examina la coupure, épongea le sang puis commença à désinfecter.  
_ Intéressant. déclara House à mi-voix.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Non rien!  
Il se reconcentra sur la magnifique vue que lui offrait la doyenne de l'hôpital.  
_ Vous êtes toujours avec moi House?  
Il ne répondit pas. Trop absorbé par le spectacle que lui offrait une goutte de sueur qui glissait entre ses seins. Sur l'instant, il aurait voulu être cette goutte de sueur.  
_ House?  
_ Hein...  
Cuddy se figea un instant quand elle comprit pourquoi il était si peu réceptif à ce qu'elle lui disait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se baissait de façon à être nez à nez avec le diagnosticien.  
_ Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le sens des réalités. murmura-t-elle.  
_ Jamais. Maintenant... Je sais que vos poumons... Et votre cœur... Se portent à merveille.  
En temps normal, Cuddy aurait répliqué quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Celles-ci, se tendant irrésistiblement vers celles de House. Elle ferma les yeux et prit plaisir à sentir l'air chaud de la respiration du diagnosticien caresser son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent enfin et s'apprêtèrent à s'unir en un baiser tendre et voluptueux quand un bout de verre craqua sous les pas d'une troisième personne. Cuddy tressauta et se tourna vers l'individu qui n'était autre que Wilson.  
_ Je dérange? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
Cuddy se releva précipitamment et lissa sa jupe tandis que House poussait un soupir de dépit en levant la tête vers son briseur de rêve.  
_ Oh pas du tout! On était juste sur le point de nous embrasser!  
_ Je n'savais pas que Cuddy avait un faible pour les blessés.  
_ Tu es jaloux? Tu étais venu me faire un bisou?  
Cuddy chancela un court instant, mais ni Wilson, ni House ne le remarquèrent.  
_ J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien.  
_ Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu entres. répliqua House.  
_ Je suis là. prévint Cuddy.  
House se leva de son siège en fusillant du regard un Wilson amusé.  
_ Vous avez finit? demanda-t-il à Cuddy.  
_ Pas tout à fait...  
_ Vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser parce que vos visages se sont retrouvés à quelques milimètres l'un de l'autre. déclara l'oncologue, pensif.  
_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va Wilson? demanda Cuddy en levant un sourcil.  
_ N'importe quoi! s'offusqua House.  
Cuddy s'épongea le front du dos de la main. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud.  
_ Même moi, j'aurai eu envie de t'embrasser si nos visages avaient été si proche l'un de l'autre. C'est la loi naturelle de...  
_ Crise de jalousie! C'est bien ça! Jimmy est jaloux de vous Cuddy... il fronça les sourcils.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
_ Je veux bien vous faire de l'effet... Mais pas au point que vous transpiriez autant...  
Wilson s'avança vers eux en détaillant Cuddy.  
_ Tout va bien? demanda-t-il.  
_ Bien sûr! Mise à part cette discussion grotesque que vous avez tout les deux et qui me donne mal au crâne... elle chancela à nouveau.  
House tandis les bras vers elle mais elle le repoussa.  
_ Je vais bien!  
_ Il fait dix degrés dehors et vous transpirez. ça n'a rien de normal! répliqua Wilson.  
_ Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas déjà en pleine ménopause... Vous auriez mentit sur votre âge?! dit House.  
Cuddy éclata de rire et l'attrapa au col.  
_ Regardez Wilson!  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle du diagnosticien. Celui-ci manqua de basculer en arrière mais se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Il lança un regard surpris à Wilson, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Cuddy l'embrassait. Quand elle se dégagea de lui, il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'éloigna d'elle.  
_ House... commença l'oncologue sans quitter la doyenne euphorique du regard.  
Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son corps fut prit de convulsions. Elle s'écroula au sol et trembla de plus belle.  
_ On a besoin d'aide ici! hurla Wilson en se jetant à ses côtés.  
House l'observa faire d'un œil absent. Il prit sa canne, s'assit sur la chaise et détailla Cuddy, plongé dans ses pensées. Thirteen et deux infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce et prêtèrent assistance à Wilson, sous le regard impuissant du diagnosticien qui réfléchissait déjà aux symptômes que Cuddy venait de présenter.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_ Nouveau cas! déclara House avec force en entrant dans le bureau, suivi de Thirteen.  
Kutner releva la tête de sa bande dessinée tandis que Taub finissait de se servir une tasse de café.  
_ Où est Foreman?  
_ En consultations. répondit Thirteen.  
House lui lança un regard perplexe.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Non rien.  
_ On peut commencer sans lui. dit Taub.  
_ Et au moins comme ça je vais pouvoir dire plein de bêtises à propos de la patiente!  
Thirteen lui lança un regard noir.  
_ On la connait? demanda Taub.  
_ C'est Cuddy. répondit Thirteen alors que le diagnosticien commençait à remplir son tableau.  
_ Alors! Comme symptômes nous avons... Fièvre, Sueur...  
_ La sueur résulte de la fièvre. dit Kutner.  
_ Pas forcément! Et pour finir... Poitrine extra large et cul bien portant.  
Thirteen leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Je doute que ces deux derniers éléments nous concerne. déclara Foreman en entrant.  
_ Ah zut... Malcom X est arrivé...  
_ Autres symptômes?  
_ Il en reste un. Le plus de la personnalité.  
_ C'est à dire?  
_ Elle a de l'assurance.  
Foreman fronça les sourcils.  
_ Cuddy est toujours sûre d'elle! répliqua Thirteen.  
_ Tout dépend du moment. Et quand je suis dans la partie...  
_ Parce que vous perdez du terrain face à elle... Vous êtes persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un symptôme? releva Foreman.  
_ Vous proposez quoi Kutner?  
_ Et que s'est-il exactement passé? demanda Taub.  
_ Secret médical. répondit vivement House.  
_ C'est forcément gênant. souligna Foreman avec un regard moqueur.  
_ On va jouer à un jeu Miss Daisy! VOUS serez le chauffeur et moi Miss Daisy. Ok?  
_ C'est peut être un simple rhume. proposa Kutner.  
House jeta un coup d'œil au tableau.  
_ J'ai beau chercher mais je ne vois pas nez qui coule... ni toux... ni même mal de gorge!  
_ Ecstasy. proposa Taub.  
House se figea et pivota lentement vers lui.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Cuddy est la doyenne de cet hôpital... C'est une femme active et elle doit en plus vous supporter. Je doute que son secret ce soit les multi-vitamines...  
_ Effectivement... dit un House pensif. Vous êtes viré!  
_ Qu... Quoi?  
_ Je jette votre suffisance et vous dehors!  
_ Vous n'êtes pas objectif!  
Foreman prit une chaise et s'assit.  
_ Vous trouvez objectif de dire que votre patronne se shoote à l'ecstasy?  
_ Elle est humaine et comme vous le dites...  
_ Tout le monde ment. finit le neurologue. Calmez vous House. Y'a pas mort d'homme. On a qu'à faire un bilan sanguin...  
_ En principe, le chauffeur la ferme!  
_ Je rêve ou vous êtes en colère parce que Taub pense que Cuddy se drogue? questionna Thirteen.  
_ Je connais notre chère doyenne et son seul vice c'est de fermer sa porte à clef.  
_ Tous les symptômes collent! D'où le trouble du comportement! se défendit Taub.  
_ L'ecstasy ne provoque pas de fièvre.  
_ Il existe de nouvelles pilules dont les effets secondaires...  
_ Je vous trouve bien au courant! il poussa un soupir. Faites un bilan sanguin... et après vous êtes viré!  
Il prit sa canne et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Où allez-vous? demanda Thirteen.  
_ Questionner la patiente voyons! La routine quoi...  
_ D'habitude... C'est nous qui...  
_ D'habitude les patients sont ennuyeux. Là il s'agit de Cuddy! C-U-D-D-Y! il se tourna vers Taub. Vous êtes toujours là vous?  
_ Vous plaisantiez?  
_ Bien sûr.  
Il sortit de la pièce. Taub poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Il ne plaisantait pas. dit Foreman. Vous êtes un bon médecin. C'est ce qui vous sauve.  
_ Et c'est Cuddy... souligna Thirteen.  
_ Et on fait quoi du chauffeur de camion? demanda Kutner.  
Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules.

***

_ Vous détestez les patients sous prétexte qu'ils mentent mais là, vous voulez poser les questions?  
House fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu Foreman et continua de clopiner le plus vite possible. Mains dans les poches, Thirteen les suivait en silence.  
_ Cuddy est une patiente comme une autre non?  
_ La différence, c'est que Cuddy ne sait pas mentir. Quand elle le fait, elle s'y prend très mal et quand elle cache quelque chose, elle a vite des remords.  
_ Effectivement...  
House fit glisser la baie vitrée d'un air théâtral et se planta dans la pièce. A sa vue, Cuddy soupira.  
_ Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce lit House.  
Le diagnosticien fit signe à l'infirmière de sortir.  
_ Comment allez-vous docteur Cuddy?!  
_ Ma fièvre est tombée. Je peux y aller? J'ai du travail et...  
Il lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ C'est moi qui pose les questions. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

_ Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.  
_ J'en ai marre... dit-elle en se levant.  
House lui barra le chemin à l'aide de sa canne.  
_ Quand on a 39 de fièvre, qu'on a un trouble de la personnalité et qu'on...  
_ Je vais bien! La fièvre est tombée, je n'ai aucun trouble de la personnalité... Ce n'est qu'un bénin état grippal! Laissez-moi passer!  
_ Foreman, rappelez moi l'article 34.5 du code de déontologie.  
Le neurologue jeta un regard à Thirteen qui se retenait avec peine de ne pas rire.  
_ Ça suffit House... dit-il enfin.  
_ Vous me devez au moins le questionnaire Cuddy. Pour que je puisse remplir la paperasse.  
_ Vous ne remplissez jamais rien! Même pas la machine à café!  
_ Comment vous savez que je ne remplis pas la cafetière?!  
Thirteen sortit de la chambre sous le regard amusé de Foreman.  
_ House, vous êtes certain que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une auscultation? demanda Cuddy.  
_ Montez sur ce lit.  
_ Non.  
_ Montez sur ce lit ou j'appelle la compagnie créole.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
_ En fait c'est Foreman...  
_ House! Arrêtez deux minutes! s'écria celui-ci.  
_ Vous montez sur ce lit oui ou non? Je vais me sentir obliger d'appuyer fortement sur votre poitrine avec ma canne et...  
Cuudy lui lança un regard noir et grimpa sur le lit.  
_ Bien. Première question...  
Thirteen rentra dans la chambre.  
_ Votre bain, vous l'aimez chaud ou tiède?  
_ Vous avez mal quelque part? demanda Foreman, exaspéré.  
Cuddy se détourna de House qui lui souriait niaisement.  
_ J'ai quelques raideurs au niveau du cou et quelques endroits douloureux mais c'est sûrement dû à l'accident.  
_ Bien évidemment! s'exclama House. Maintenant Foreman, laissez aux pros les questions pertinentes vous voulez bien?  
_ Je doute que de savoir si elle prend un ou deux sucres dans son café soient des questions pertinentes. répliqua Thirteen.  
_ Deux. déclara Cuddy avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Alors vous êtes sûrement diabétique. en conclut House. Vous avez finit de me casser mon délire?!  
_ Vous me faites perdre mon temps!  
_ Non. Je l'occupe en attendant que Taub vienne prendre votre sang.  
_ Et pourquoi ça?!  
_ Il pense que vous vous droguez.  
_ Je ne me drogue pas plus que Wilson!  
_ Vous êtes sous antidépresseurs?  
_ Wilson en prend?!  
_ Là n'est pas la question.  
_ C'est vous qui...  
_ Ça suffit! s'écria Foreman.  
Thirteen dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
_ Ce Erick... Il est brun ou blond?  
_ House...  
_ Chauve?  
_ Qui est Erick? demandèrent Foreman et Thirteen à l'unisson.  
_ Son chien. répondit le diagnosticien.  
_ Je vais devoir subir ce supplice pendant combien de temps? Où est Taub? Que je lui fasse plaisir...  
_ Nous allons faire un bilan sanguin. Il ne servira pas qu'à vérifier si oui ou non vous vous droguez. dit Foreman  
_ Pourquoi laisser Taub vous faire ce bilan? interrogea House, suspicieux.  
_ Pendant que vous jouerez aux scientifiques, je pourrai enfin respirer!  
_ Pas bête.  
_ Quant à vos questions débiles...  
_ Elles sont nécessaires...  
_ J'ai une alimentation correcte, je fais du sport, je ne bois pas...  
_ Répétez.  
_ Seulement par occasion...  
_ Autant pour moi.  
_ Je n'ai pas fait de voyage dernièrement et NON je ne suis pas en pleine ménopause! Quant à Erick, il est brun. Et j'aime les bains chauds!  
_ Moi aussi.  
_ Vous aimez aussi les bruns?  
_ Plutôt les brunes.  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Thirteen est brune. s'empressa d'ajouter House.  
_ J'aurais dit châtain clair. rectifia Foreman.  
_ Miss Daisy demande à Morgan de la fermer.  
_ Vous me donnez mal au crâne House...  
_ Vous êtes certaine que c'est moi ou c'est un nouveau symptôme?  
_ House...  
_ Oui?  
_ Allez en consultation!  
_ Très bien... Mais si ma patronne se retrouve à la morgue parce que Taub ne sait pas piquer...  
_ Tout de suite!  
Il se détourna d'elle se façon théâtral et sortit sous le regard amusé de Thirteen.

***

_ Mon nez coule, et ma gorge est irritée... Mes yeux me picotent et...  
_ Vous avez une bosse!  
_ Hier ma femme m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave et...  
_ Comment vous faites pour marcher droit!?  
_ Alors j'ai laissé couler mais cette brûlure est atroce et...  
House pencha la tête sur le côté.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Vous avez eu de récents rapports avec votre femme?  
_ Pas depuis un mois...  
_ Parce que vous avez une énorme bosse sur le front! Elle est tellement énorme qu'elle déborde sur l'œil droit!  
_ Je croyais qu'elle me trompait.  
_ Oh oui elle vous trompe sûrement.

_ On récapèpète? Rhume plus trouble psychiatrique... Plus malformation chronique dû à des chocs répétés... Je vous envoie où en premier? Chirurgie ou psychiatrie? Choisissez. C'est mon cadeau de Noël.  
La porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrit et Foreman y glissa la tête.  
_ Taub pique si mal que ça?  
_ Non... Cuddy a disparu...  
_ Génial! Vous êtes vraiment fort! Perdre la doyenne de l'hôpital dans son propre hôpital! Bosse basse!  
_ Hein?  
_ Vous voyez bien que monsieur ne porte pas de chapeau!  
_ Je peux rentrer chez moi? demanda le patient.  
_ Le choix c'est chirurgie ou psychiatrie. Y'a pas d'option maison.  
_ House!  
_ J'arrive j'arrive...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_ Votre chambre a drôlement changé.  
_ Je vais bien House.  
Le diagnosticien s'avança jusqu'à la vitre et jeta un coup d'œil en bas.  
_ Qui se fait opérer?  
_ Un patient voyons!  
_ Quelqu'un d'important?  
_ Non mais...  
_ Retournez dans votre chambre alors!  
_ Je vais bien!  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit votre thermomètre et votre langue dans ma bouche.  
Cuddy lui lança un regard moqueur.  
_ Vous êtes vexé de n'avoir été qu'un instrument de démonstration? Wilson avait besoin d'une bonne leçon...  
_ Non! Vous étiez euphorique! Vous déliriez. C'est un symptôme!  
_ Si je vous embrasse maintenant sans être fiévreuse et euphorique, ce sera toujours un symptôme?  
_ Je connais un gars qui connait un gars...  
_ Je n'ai plus de fièvre.  
_ Vous transpiriez...  
_ Je me sens bien! Quelques antibiotiques et me voilà comme neuve! C'était une petite infection de rien du tout.  
_ Et ce gars m'a dit...  
_ Que je n'avais pas envie de vous embrasser mais que je l'avais fait parce que je délirais?  
_ Je penche plus vers un dérèglement hormonal.  
_ Si ça avait été le cas, je me serais jetée sur vous sans prévenir Wilson.  
_ Vous transpiriez et...  
_ Vous direz à votre gars que j'ai été très déçue que vous n'ayez pas répondu à ce baiser.  
_ Ne changez pas de sujet. Vous refusez d'être diagnostiquée parce que vous savez ce que vous avez...  
_ C'est ridi...  
_ OU! Parce que vous avez peur. La deuxième option semble la plus probable.  
_ C'est ridicule.  
House sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et se rapprocha d'elle.  
_ Alors laissez moi vous examiner.  
_ Ne vous approchez pas House! Je vais bien! Occupez vous des patients qui en ont besoin.  
_ Fièvre, délire. C'est forcément une infection. Et pas une petite comme vous le dites.  
_ Vous voulez m'ausculter parce que vous êtes curieux...  
_ Pour vous soigner!  
_ Depuis quand vous souciez-vous vraiment de vos patients?!  
_ Ah, parce que vous êtes une patiente maintenant?!  
Cuddy lui tourna le dos et reporta son attention sur l'opération. House plongea sa main dans l'une des ses poches et...  
_ Si vous sortez cette seringue de votre poche House, et que vous me la plantez dans le cou, vous êtes viré.  
Le diagnosticien se figea en plein geste.  
_ J'allais vous la planter dans le bras. Je n'oserais jamais blesser ce magnifique cou.  
La doyenne se tourna vers lui et, avec un sourire carnassier, lui arracha la seringue des mains.  
_ J'en ai une deuxième!  
_ Osez pour voir.  
_ Vous ne me virerez pas.  
_ Et pourquoi ça?  
_ Si c'était le cas, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps.  
_ Vous êtes un bon médecin...  
_ Seulement?  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
_ Bien sûr.  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Ça ruine tout mon effet là...  
_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi?  
_ Si ce n'était pas un délire comme vous le dites... Vous étiez consciente que votre bouche était sur la mienne alors...  
_ L'opération est finie. signala Cuddy.  
Elle voulu lui passer devant mais il l'attrapa fermement et la plaqua contre le mur.  
_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. lui murmura-t-il aux oreilles.  
_ Quelle question?  
_ Qui est Erick?  
_ Je le fréquente...  
_ En d'autres thermes, vous êtes ensemble?  
_ Oui...  
_ Il en penserait quoi votre E-R-I-C-K, si je lui disais que vous m'aviez sauté dessus. Et ce, en étant parfaitement consciente.  
Cuddy ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Je n'ai aucun souvenir...  
_ Parce que vous déliriez... Et... Cet Erick, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas pour vous...  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Dites moi docteur...  
_ Oui?  
_ Suis-je en plein délire?  
_ Pourquoi cette question?  
_ Parce que j'ai très envie de vous embrasser.  
_ Dans ce cas... Nous sommes en plein délire tous les deux.  
Le diagnosticien rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée... susurra-t-elle.  
_ Très mauvaise... souffla House avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
Mais il s'arrêta en plein geste et rouvrit les yeux. Il s'éloigna d'elle et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
_ Vous recommencez...  
_ Je ne comprends...  
_ La Cuddy que je connais n'aurait pas fait ça.  
_ Je n'aurais pas fait quoi?!  
_ Cette assurance est un symptômes ou j'ai raté un épisode!  
_ House, je vais bien!  
Il se rapprocha à nouveau et plaqua sa main sur son front.  
_ En étant brûlante de fièvre?  
_ Je vais...  
_ Votre système immunitaire s'affole, vous délirez...  
_ Infection?  
_ Venez avec moi.  
_ Non.  
_ Cuddy!  
_ Je vais bien!  
House sortit la deuxième seringue et la brandit en l'air.  
_ Lâchez ça tout de suite! s'écria Cuddy.  
Elle se plaqua au mur et commença à suffoquer.  
Le diagnosticien laissa retomber la seringue le long de son corps.  
Il lui prit son pouls et attendit calmement qu'elle s'écroule au sol. Il se pencha alors sur elle et lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras. Elle se calma aussitôt et plongea dans un état second.  
Cameron entra au même moment dans la pièce.  
_ Que s'est-il passé?!  
_ Petite attaque de panique. Je lui ai donné un peu de lorazepam. Mais vous que faites-vous là?  
_ Foreman m'a tout raconté, et comme je savais que Cuddy avait un patient qui devait se faire opérer...  
_ Je vois.  
_ Besoin d'aide?  
House sourit.  
_ Avouez que ça vous manque.  
_ House...  
_ Mmmh?  
_ Cuddy est allongée sur le sol... Inconsciente.  
Le diagnosticien tressauta, comme sorti de sa rêverie.  
_ Appelez du renfort.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_ Quels sont ses symptômes? demanda Cameron.  
House détacha son regard de Cuddy et se tourna vers Cameron qui venait de s'adosser à la vitre.  
_ Pas de jambes coupées ou d'objets dans le rectum aux urgences?  
_ Je veux aider.  
_ Avouez que ça vous manque!  
_ HOUSE!  
Il sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui venait de se réveiller.  
_ J'ai soudainement faim! Descendons à la cafet'!  
Il s'éloigna précipitamment. Cameron le suivit avec un sourire.

Tout en marchant, House lui présenta le cas.  
_ Et notre très cher Taub qui n'est plus du tout mon préféré est en train de faire un bilan sanguin...  
_ Elle a des raideurs, des douleurs musculaires?  
Il hocha la tête.  
_ Ce n'est peut être pas dû à l'accident comme elle le dit.  
_ Vous pensez à quoi?  
_ Elle vous a dit si elle avait des troubles du sommeil?  
_ Pas besoin. Les cernes sous ses yeux parlent d'elles même.  
_ C'est sûrement une Fibromyalgie alors.  
_ Vous aimez les canadiens vous?  
_ Vous n'y croyez pas?  
_ Freud était pervers... Donc Moldofsky devait sûrement tromper sa femme.  
_ Les études ont montré...  
_ Si elle avait une fibromyalgie, elle aurait aussi les intestins irrités.  
_ Pas forcément.  
_ La fibromyalgie ne provoque pas de troubles de la personnalité.  
_ Et quels sont ces troubles? Si elle ne dort pas, il est normal qu'elle soit sur les nerfs.  
_ Elle n'est pas spécialement stressée. Mis à part les difficultés quotidiennes et le fait qu'elle se soit fait rentrer dedans par un chauffard.  
_ Donc quels sont ces fameux troubles psychologiques?  
_ Assurance et euphorie passagère.  
_ L'assurance n'a jamais...  
_ Quand on se jette sur le diagnosticien et que sa libido grimpe en flèche oui.  
_ Elle vous a embrassé?!  
_ Deux fois! Et sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit!  
_ J'n'y crois pas.  
_ Jalouse?  
_ Elle délire forcément... Je veux dire! Maintenant que vous le présentez comme ça!  
_ Mais bien sûr. Rassurez moi, vous êtes fidèle à Chase?  
_ Bien sûr!  
House prit un plateau et alla faire la queue.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Quand je disais que j'avais faim, je ne plaisantais pas.  
_ Je croyais que c'était pour...  
_ Eviter Cuddy? Pff ! Bien sûr ! Mais quitte à être là... Bon vous faites quoi? Je comptais sur vous pour me payer mon déjeuner.  
Cameron leva les yeux au plafond mais lui donna quand même un billet de dix dollars.  
_ Gardez la monnaie.  
_ Mais j'avais pas l'intention de vous la rendre.  
_ Il y a un moyen de vérifier si elle a bien la fibromyalgie.  
_ Oh mais je sais. Et j'ai hâte d'y être... il lui fit un sourire malicieux puis reporta son attention sur les frites.  
_ Mouais... fit Cameron avant de s'éloigner. On va bien se marrer...

***

_ House, je vais vous tuer! Non... Ça ne sonne pas assez... HOUSE! Vous êtes mort! Oui là c'est beaucoup mieux.  
_ Le prendre à son propre jeu, c'est perdre d'avance. dit Wilson.  
Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir.  
_ Il a provoqué une attaque pour pouvoir m'injecter du lorazepam! De façon à le justifier médicalement!  
_ C'est plutôt bien jouer... avoua l'oncologue.  
_ Wilson!  
_ Pour faire une attaque de panique, il faut forcément ne pas aller bien non?  
_ On peut aussi être menacé par un malade comme House.  
_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche en vous Cuddy et House va trouver ce que c'est. Laissez le faire son boulot. Et puis... Vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Vraiment...  
_ Sur ce point, vous n'avez pas tort... J'ai mal à la tête...  
_ Vous voulez quelque chose?  
Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Au même moment, House entra, suivit de Cameron.  
_ House! Vous êtes mort!  
_ Je sens que vous l'avez travaillé celle-là. nota le diagnosticien.  
_ Bon ben moi je vous laisse. déclara Wilson en s'esquivant.  
House se concentra aussitôt sur Cuddy qui fusillait l'oncologue du regard.  
_ Migraine?  
_ Comment vous le savez?  
_ Vous avez ce petit pli juste au dessus de l'oeil à chaque fois que vous avez mal au crâne... il se râcla la gorge et fit mine de détailler la fiche de sécurité.  
Cameron le regarda faire, bouche bée. Cuddy préféra ne rien dire, tout en étant agréablement surprise et choquée... Oui choquée était le mot... Qu'un homme connaisse chacun des plis de son visage était plutôt... choquant... presque effrayant... La doyenne décida de porter son attention sur l'urgentiste.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
_ J'aide House.  
_ Le département de diagnostic lui manque. rectifia le diagnosticien qui avait reprit contenance.  
_ Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une fibromyalgie.  
_ Nous?  
_ Je pense... Qu'il s'agit d'une fibromyalgie...  
_ La fibromyalgie se diagnostique sur des mois pas un jour...  
_ Vous êtes peut être au premier stade de la maladie.  
_ Qu'en pensez-vous House? questionna Cuddy.  
_ J'aime pas les canadiens. Mais le test qui va suivre m'intéresse.  
Cameron ferma les yeux un instant.  
_ Oui bon... Pour diagnostiquer cette maladie, je dois vérifier si vous souffrez d'au moins onze points douloureux sur dix-huit...  
_ Laissez moi deviner... C'est House qui s'en charge.  
_ Bingo! s'écria celui-ci en se rapprochant.  
_ Un geste mal placé et ma main finit sur votre figure.  
_ Je suis un professionel. On va commencer par le genou.  
_ Je peux tout aussi bien vérifier par moi même.  
_ Tout le monde ment! Alors non!  
Il lui attrapa la jambe et la regarda avec un air sadique.  
_ House!  
_ Je voudrais bien être sérieux vraiment. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. se défendit-il en lui tâtant le genou. Alors?  
_ Je ne sens rien.  
_ Du tout?  
_ Arrêtez ça! Ça chatouille!  
_ Bien. dit-il en lui lâchant la jambe. Passons à l'épicondylien.  
Elle se redressa et lui tendit son bras. House appuya doucement au dessus des condyles. Cuddy grimaça.  
_ Vous avez mal?  
_ Je tenais le volant quand ce malade m'ait rentré dedans.  
_ Dans ce cas, vous auriez aussi mal au bras. Voyons les cervicales.  
_ Vous avez les mains froides.  
_ Fait froid dehors et je ne fait pas 39 de fièvre.  
_ Ma fièvre est tombée.  
_ Ça s'en va... Ça revient... Vous n'avez pas de blague marrante à nous raconter Cameron?  
_ Je préfère tenir la chandelle.  
_ Ha ha ha! Elle est vraiment bonne celle-là!  
_ Aouw!  
_ Ça fait deux. Passons à l'occipital.  
_ House, j'ai eu un accident de voiture, il est normal que j'ai mal au cou....  
_ Alors vérifions un endroit où en temps normal vous ne pourriez avoir mal... Surtout après un accident...  
_ Il n'en ai pas ques...  
_ On va voir si ce fessier est si ferme que ça!  
_ Dans vos rêves!  
_ Je dois faire mon boulot docteur Cuddy.  
_ N'y pensez même pas!  
_ Je dois vérifier le fessier et les tronchantériens...  
_ Surtout pas!  
_ Vous voulez que j'appelle les infirmières?  
_ Cameron!  
_ Je crois qu'elle n'a pas la fibromyalgie House.  
_ Non mais c'est quoi ce manque de professionalisme! Allez Cuddy! Montrez-moi vos fesses!  
_ Éloignez-vous de moi! s'écria Cuddy en reculant.  
House fit le tour du lit.  
_ Rho! Mais arrêtez deux min... il se figea.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Il se pencha et prit la poche d'urine. Cameron se rapprocha et vit avec horreur un liquide foncé.  
_ Ce n'est pas une fibromyalgie. déclara-t-il en montrant la poche à Cuddy qui avait blêmit.  
_ Insuffisance rénale. dit-elle.  
_ Mince... souffla Cameron.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_ Où est Cameron?  
_ Je l'ai renvoyé aux urgences. J'ai une équipe, ça suffit non?  
Foreman haussa les épaules et s'assit.  
_ Qui est avec Cuddy?  
_ Thirteen.  
_ Elle est en dialyse?  
_ Oui.  
_ Où est Kutner?  
_ Il arrive. Il était en consultation.  
House se tourna vers le tableau.  
_ Fièvre, sueur, convulsions, et maintenant insuffisance rénale.  
_ Sans oublier vos soit-disant troubles psychologiques.  
_ Tout ce qu'elle fait ou dit est excessif. Son cerveau s'affole... Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas...  
_ Vous proposez quoi?  
_ Infection.  
_ A quoi?  
Le diagnosticien prit sa canne et commença à faire des allez retour.  
_ Ce n'est pas votre genre de ne rien avancer comme diagnostic. nota Foreman.  
_ Je l'ai dit, c'est une infection.  
_ C'est plutôt vaste comme diagnostic!  
Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Taub entra.  
_ Alors? Marie Madelaine se drogue ou Jésus a tiré le gros lot?  
_ Elle est clean à ce niveau. Toxicologie négative.  
_ Vraiment?! s'étonna-t-il ironiquement.  
_ Mais ses transaminases sont élevés.  
Il tendit le dossier à House qui le prit sans un mot.  
_ Les reins et maintenant le foie... dit Foreman.  
_ C'est trop rapide. signala House. Si ça continue comme ça, elle sera morte avant ce soir...  
Taub jeta un coup d'œil au tableau.  
_ Si je propose l'alcool comme diagnostic, vous allez encore me sauter à la gorge?  
_ Essayez pour voir.  
Foreman se leva, prêt à s'interposer mais le son de leur bipeur s'en chargea.  
_ Y'a un problème? demanda Taub.  
_ La patiente est devenue le problème. déclara House avant de sortir, suivi de Foreman.

***  
_ Ne vous approchez pas de moi! s'écria Cuddy en brandissant plusieurs seringues.  
_ Calmez vous. chuchota Thriteen. On ne vous veut aucun mal. elle se tourna vers l'infirmière. Vous les avez bipé?  
Elle lui fit signe que oui et se rapprocha doucement de la doyenne qui lui décocha alors un coup de poing.  
_ Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'approcher!  
Thirteen recula et fit signe à la pauvre infirmière de sortir. Au même moment, House, Foreman, Taub et Kutner, qui les avait rejoint en chemin, entrèrent dans la chambre.  
_ Que se passe-t-il? demanda House.  
_ Elle fait un délire paranoïaque. répondit Thirteen.  
_ Qui est parano?! cria Cuddy.  
Foreman voulu s'approcher mais elle le menaça à l'aide des seringues.  
Le diagnosticien en profita pour se plaquer à elle et l'immobiliser contre le lit. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces tandis qu'il accentuait sa prise.  
_ Un sédatif! ordonna Foreman.  
Kutner se tourna vers les tiroirs.  
_ Lâchez moi! hurla la doyenne.  
_ Cuddy, c'est moi, calmez-vous... murmura House.  
Elle poussa un cri strident mais il tint bon. Il la força à lâcher les seringues.  
_ Voilà! s'écria Kutner en brandissant le sédatif.  
Foreman le lui prit des mains et se tourna vers Cuddy qui avait cessé de hurler.  
Il fit un pas un avant mais Thirteen lui barra la route.  
_ Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine.  
Le neurologue lui lança un regard interrogatif. En guise de réponse, elle lui montra House et Cuddy du menton. La doyenne s'était calmée et le diagnosticien avait desserré sa prise. Il la pressa doucement contre lui et sa respiration redevint normale. Il releva alors la tête vers son équipe qui l'observait avec attention.  
_ Ben alors? Il est où ce sédatif?!  
_ Elle s'est calmée. dit Taub.  
_ Oui mais pour combien de temps? souligna Kutner.  
_ Couchez la dans son lit House. dit Thirteen.  
_ Ok ok. il se tourna vers Cuddy qui s'était redressée. Vous êtes avec moi? Vous m'entendez?  
Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il lui fit signe de monter sur le lit et l'y aida.  
Quand elle fut couchée, le diagnosticien lui remit ses perfusions.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Chut. fit-il. Vous avez cogné une infirmière et failli planter Foreman. Et après ça vous allez me dire que tout va bien?  
Elle voulu répliquer quelques chose mais s'évanouit.  
_ Cuddy... Cuddy?!  
House sortit sa lampe de sa poche et souleva ses paupières.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Thirteen en se rapprochant.  
Le diagnosticien lui ouvrit la bouche et écarta sa lèvre inférieure.  
_ Elle a un ictère. Et merde!  
_ Son foie lâche. déclara Foreman.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Thirteen entra dans le bureau alors que House, assis face au tableau, réfléchissait au nouveau symptôme. Elle s'assit et scruta son visage avec attention. Le diagnosticien, sentant son regard insistant posé sur lui, tourna la tête et arqua un sourcil.  
_ Quoi?  
Elle répondit par un sourire.  
_ QUOI?  
_ Vous l'aimez!  
House se figea.  
_ Je n'sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou de l'affection... Mais vous l'aimez!  
_ N'importe qu...  
_ Vous n'avez pas usé de force physique pour la calmer. C'était... autre chose...  
Son visage s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit.  
_ Vous l'aimez!  
House se tourna totalement face à Thirteen, cherchant un moyen de contourner la situation.  
_ Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez qu'un...  
_ N'essayez pas de vous défiler! Vous l'aimez et tout à l'heure vous l'avez apaisé alors qu'elle était en plein délire et...  
_ Quoi?!  
_ Et elle vous aime aussi! Parce qu'elle s'est tout de suite calmée! Elle savait que c'était vous!  
House fit mine de reporter son attention sur le tableau. Essayant en vain de dissimuler son sourire.  
_ C'est du n'importe quoi... marmonna-t-il en se forçant à froncer les sourcils.  
Thirteen se pencha de façon à voir le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ Ça vous soulage de savoir que les sentiments sont réciproques?  
_ Je n'aime pas Cuddy! Juste... Quelques parties de son anatomie...  
_ Et son sourire, son esprit, son...  
_ Fermez là!  
Thirteen le pointa du doigt, hilare.  
_ Vous souriez!  
_ Bien sûr que non!  
_ Vous êtes heureux!  
_ Arrêtez de dire des bêtises!  
_ Et vous n'arrivez pas à me déstabiliser!  
_ J'en connais une qui va finir au dispensaire...  
_ Non mais c'est quoi cette menace... Je vous tiens!  
_ Vous tenez quoi? demanda Foreman en entrant.  
_ Il l'aime! s'exclama Thirteen.  
_ Il aime qui? demanda Taub en entrant à son tour.  
_ Foreman! s'empressa de répondre House. Depuis que je sais qu'il sort avec Thirteen. Du coup, je le trouve plus humain.  
_ Sérieux?! s'exclama Kutner en entrant dans la pièce.  
_ Non! s'écrièrent Thirteen et Foreman.  
_ Ce non en dit long. signala House.  
Les pommettes de Thirteen s'empourprèrent. Foreman préféra ne pas relever et se laissa tomber sur un siège.  
_ On va pouvoir se concentrer sur le cas maintenant? demanda House en fixant Thirteen.  
_ Je le savais depuis un moment qu'il l'aimait. Ça crève les yeux. déclara Foreman en se tournant vers le tableau.  
House leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Vous savez qu'elle est bi?!  
_ Qui?! demanda Kutner en s'asseyant.  
_ Thirteen. répondit Taub en l'imitant.  
_ Cool!  
Thirteen ouvrit la bouche en un "oh" outragé.  
_ Je sais. dit Foreman. C'est ce qui fait son charme.  
_ Alors là ça m'intéresse! s'exclama House en se penchant vers lui avec un regard brillant.  
_ Celle que vous aimez est en train de mourir.  
_ Vous aimez Cuddy? releva Taub.  
_ Cool! fit Kutner.  
_ Je n'aime pas Cuddy! Ce n'est qu'une...  
_ Collègue?  
_ Amie.  
_ Alors là ça m'intéresse! s'exclama Thirteen en se penchant vers lui.  
_ Ça fait deux partout. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que vous sortez avec Foreman et que vous êtes bi.  
_ Mais de nous deux, qui est le plus gêné?  
_ Vous!  
Elle hocha la tête négativement.  
_ Et zut! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre! Diagnostic différentiel!  
_ Lupus? proposa Kutner.  
_ Ce n'est pas un lupus!  
_ Hier encore...  
_ Justement! Rien que d'avoir deux cas de lupus en deux ans c'est un miracle... alors là... Et puis un lupus est lent. Là on a à faire à un avion supersonique.  
_ Sclérodermie? proposa Taub.  
_ Nan. Arrêtez de vous focaliser sur le foie. Et non ce n'est pas l'alcool. Elle n'a pas de cirrhose. Mais ça, je crois que vous l'avez constaté par vous même!  
_ Hémochromatose! s'exclama Kutner.  
_ Vous oubliez les troubles de la personnalité... Qui ne font qu'empirer vu qu'elle devient parano...  
_ Non mais ça expliquerait les douleurs, l'insuffisance rénale et le foie qui lâche.  
_ J'vous ai engagé pour quoi déjà?  
Kutner ouvrit la bouche puis le referma d'un air penaud.  
_ C'est une infection!  
_ Et si c'était un Wilson? proposa Foreman.  
_ ET LA FIÈVRE?!  
_ A côté, elle a pu chopper un virus. C'est la période.  
_ La maladie de Wilson ne provoque pas d'insuffisance rénale et la celluloplasmine est normale... On patauge... Faites un nouveau bilan sanguin...  
_ Pour faire quoi?! demanda Thriteen. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?!  
_ N'importe quoi... Faites aussi une biopsie du foie. Et mettez là sous antibiotiques à spectre large... En espérant qu'ils freineront le train qu'il nous est pratiquement impossible de rattraper...  
_ Tout ça ne nous mène à rien. dit Taub.  
_ Vous avez une meilleure idée?! Refaites aussi une éco... pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de masse qui vous aurait échappé à la première.  
_ Je croyais que c'était une infection!? souligna Taub.  
House lui lança un regard noir mais ne releva pas.  
_ Si ce n'est pas un Wilson... C'est peut être une hépatite aigüe. proposa Thirteen.  
_ Sortir avec Foreman vous ramollit le cerveau?  
Elle le toisa mais ne répondit rien.  
_ Vous êtes un sale con. dit le neurologue.  
_ Un sale con oui. Un sale con qui a toute une équipe pas fichue de trouver ce que Cuddy a!  
_ On cherche... commença Kutner.  
_ Non! Vous débitez conneries sur conneries! s'énerva House. il se leva de sa chaise. C'est une infection. Maintenant, il faut trouver à quoi. Alors... Tous les quatre, vous allez chez Cuddy et me trouvez ce qui aurait pu causer tous ces symptômes. Et non! Ce n'est pas une maladie tropicale Kutner ni je ne sais quelle substance illicite Taub! Et non ce n'est pas neurologique Foreman! Et non... ce n'est pas ce que Foreman pense Thirteen.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière.  
_ Infection au VIH? proposa Taub.  
House se figea et vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Plusieurs insuffisances d'organes peuvent être causé par... Non... Oubliez, elle se protège sûrement...  
Le diagnosticien tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

***

Il entra dans la chambre et observa l'infirmière lui mettre sa perfusion.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda faiblement Cuddy.  
_ Sodium polystyrène sulfonate.  
_ Mon foie?  
Il hocha la tête.  
_ Il ne fonctionne plus qu'à trente pour cent... et continue de se détériorer.  
_ Et vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai.  
House inspira avant de répondre.  
_ Non...  
_ Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire...  
Il s'avança vers elle.  
_ On va aussi vous mettre sous pénicilline.  
_ Mettez moi sous interférons pendant qu'vous y êtes.

_ Je refuse d'être traitée à l'aveuglette!  
_ C'est soit ça! Soit je vous laisse crever! Vos organes claquent les uns après les autres à une vitesse fulgurante pour une raison qu'on ignore! Alors nous faisons notre possible pour vous raccrocher à la vie!  
Cuddy remonta le drap sur elle et donna son dos à House.  
_ Vous allez mourir!

_ Vous voulez que j'appelle un proche? Que je prépare les cartes de condoléances, que je choisisse votre cercueil?  
_ Je veux que vous me fichiez la paix. répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se tourna vers l'infirmière qui le fusillait du regard.  
_ Désolé... souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

House bu une gorgée de son café et jeta un énième coup d'œil au tableau. La nuit était tombée et l'état de Cuddy se dégradait. Elle avait eu une réaction allergique à la pénicilline et avait fait un arrêt respiratoire. Une heure plus tard, on découvrait des plaques rouges sur son dos...  
Thriteen entra sans bruit et resta plantée un instant près de la porte.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas chez Cuddy?  
_ Trois personnes suffisent pour fouiller une maison non?  
_ Quatre sont plus précises.  
_ Si c'est une infection comme vous le dites, il y a un risque pour que nous soyons malades. Il n'y a rien chez elle et vous le savez. Vous avez fait ça pour...  
_ Que vous me lâchiez un peu oui! Pour que je puisse réfléchir en paix et essayer de la sauver!  
_ Ce n'est pas en perdant votre calme que vous arriverez à quelque chose...  
_ Au lieu de me faire la morale allez voir si la patiente respire encore!  
_ Vous êtes énervé... Je le comprends.  
_ Non mais je rêve! s'exclama House en se tourna face à elle.  
Elle tressauta.  
_ Vous avez dit à Foreman que vous aviez un huntington?! Non, parce que Foreman est plus du genre gros égoïste qui se détache de tout ce qui est éphémère!  
_ Je vais voir si la patiente respire encore.  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Thirteen! appela-t-il en se levant.  
Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.  
_ C'est bien beau de vouloir être l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer mais avant de vous charger des malheurs des autres, déchargez vous des vôtres! Si vous avez peur que Foreman vous lâche à cause de votre maladie, larguez le sur le champs!  
Thirteen hésita un moment puis sortit.

_ House ne réagit pas comme House. dit Taub. en soulevant un coussin.  
Kutner fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire.  
_ Je crois bien que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. répliqua Foreman en regardant autour de lui.  
_ Euh... C'est ça que vous appelez faire des recherches? demanda Kutner.  
_ J'ai failli mourir une fois, à cause d'une intoxication... Alors que je cherchais des agents pathogènes chez un patient. déclara Foreman.  
Kutner déglutit avec difficulté.  
_ Si House nous a envoyé là c'est pour...  
_ Se débarrasser de nous. finit Taub en soulevant un deuxième coussin.  
_ Vous ne croyez pas à l'infection?  
_ House ne nous enverrait pas dans un endroit où on risquerait d'être contaminé. Surtout sans protection. C'est sûrement une infection mais ce n'est pas chez elle qu'elle l'a choppé. expliqua Foreman.  
_ Si c'était son lieu de travail, nous serions aussi malades. dit Kutner.  
_ Ce n'est pas son lieu de travail...  
_ Mais alors...  
_ Elle ment. déclara Taub en soulevant un troisième coussin.

_ Cancer? proposa Wilson.  
_ Tu connais autre chose que le cancer?  
L'oncologue soupira.  
_ Pas de masse à l'échographie... Et au scanner, on a rien découvert de nouveau.  
_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...  
_ Personne ne sait.  
_ Oui mais de nous tous c'est toi qui le vit le plus mal... Parce que... Tu es House!  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Vous avez fait une réaction allergique aux antibiotiques et ces plaques rouges sont un autre signe d'allergie. dit Thirteen en vérifiant les statistiques de Cuddy.  
_ Je sais. dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je suis médecin.  
_ Excusez-moi.  
_ Ce n'est rien.  
Thirteen lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis se concentra sur les perfusions.  
_ Je suis si horrible à voir?  
_ Vous êtes très pâle.  
_ Je suis en train de mourir.  
_ Vous êtes sur la liste de don pour votre foie! annonça Thirteen avec un sourire.  
_ Ce nouveau foie mourra lui aussi.  
_ Mais on aura un peu plus de temps...  
_ D'autres personnes en ont plus besoin.  
_ House nous a dit que vous diriez ça.  
_ Il me connait bien...  
_ Il nous a alors dit de vous dire que vous étiez idiote.

_ Je ne fais que répéter! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
Cuddy éclata de rire. Un rire qui fut vite ponctué d'une toux sèche.  
_ Ça va? demanda Thirteen en se rapprochant.  
La doyenne se pencha sur le côté et cracha du sang.  
_ Ça aurait pu mieux aller. dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.  
Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Thirteen inspira profondément.  
_ Vous devriez parler à House.  
_ Je sais. souffla Cuddy. Mais j'ai trop peur... Et lui aussi. Nous sommes tout les deux de beaux idiots.

_ Pourquoi je serais plus affecter que les autres?  
_ D'une part il y a tes sentiments pour Cuddy et d'autre part le fait que tu ais peur. avança Wilson.  
_ Peur?

_ Pourquoi aurait-il peur? demanda Kutner en prenant une chaise. C'est un bon médecin... Même un excellent! Il n'a jamais peur!  
_ Ce qui différentie House des autres médecins, c'est son détachement envers ses patients. dit Foreman.  
_ Et là, il est tout sauf détaché. ajouta Taub en se servant un verre d'eau.  
_ Ok c'est Cuddy, mais ça reste une patiente. Et une patiente qui meurt.  
_ Il n'y a pas que ça... répliqua Foreman.

_ D'abord, il y a eu Foreman. Et... Et Amber que tu n'a pas pu sauver.  
_ Je ne vois pas le rapport, désolé. dit House en faisant mine d'être absorbé par le contenu de sa tasse.  
_ Tu as peur de te planter. Tu as peur que Cuddy meurt par ta faute. Parce que Foreman est tombé malade par ta faute et parce que Amber est morte... en partie par ta faute...  
_ Tu crois donc que je ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a par peur de me planter dans mon diagnostic?  
Wilson hocha la tête.  
_ C'est ridicule!  
_ C'est soit ça, soit t'es devenu bête en un rien de temps.  
_ J'te remercie.

_ Et il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais avoir? questionna Cuddy en se redressant.  
Thirteen l'aida en mettant un coussin derrière sa nuque.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée.  
_ Je vais mourir mais je ne suis pas encore mourante.  
_ Arrêtez de répéter ça.  
_ Ce n'est pas un lupus? Vu mon état je ne vois que ça.  
_ Non. La piste du lupus a été écarté à plusieurs reprises.  
_ Hémochromatose alors.  
_ Idem. Vous avez des troubles du comportement...  
_ Mon assurance...  
_ Vous avez eu un délire paranoïaque. Et nous avons un nouveau symptôme qui contredit la piste de l'hémochromatose.  
_ Les allergies.  
Thirteen hocha la tête.

Foreman jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.  
_ Nouveaux symptômes. annonça-t-il.  
Kutner referma le réfrigérateur et revint dans la salle.  
_ Thirteen m'a envoyé un message...  
_ Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble? demanda Taub.  
_ Réaction allergique aux antibios et apparition de plaques rouges.  
_ Les plaques rouges sont le résultat d'une allergie. dit Kutner.  
_ Ouais. La piste s'élargit.  
_ Je sais peut être ce qu'elle a! s'exclama-t-il. Sarco...

_ ...ïdose. déclara Chase en entrant.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? s'étonna House en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
_ Cameron m'a tout raconter.  
_ Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver alors. Il fait nuit.  
_ Ce fait déjà deux jours House. murmura l'oncologue.  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Je n'ai pas voulu gêner votre travail et... J'en avais de mon côté. répondit Chase.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à une sarcoïdose? questionna Wilson.

_ C'est une maladie systémique! Douleurs articulaires...  
_ Provoquées par l'accident. répliqua Taub.  
_ Fièvre...  
_ Ce n'est pas une sarcoïdose! dit Foreman.

_ Il n'y a que deux ou trois symptômes qui collent. Et maintenant elle a des réactions allergiques à tout va. Sans oublier les troubles du comportement. Vous êtes certain que votre scalpel est bien un scalpel?  
_ Merci Chase. déclara Wilson en jetant un regard noir à House.  
_ Les antibiotiques n'ont pas marché. On devrait la mettre sous immunosuppresseurs!  
_ Ça c'est forcément une idée de Cameron. nota le diagnosticien. Le problème, c'est que si nous la mettons sous immunosuppresseurs...

_ ... Alors que c'est une infection, elle sera foutu. expliqua Foreman. Ce n'est pas une sarcoïdose mais merci d'avoir essayé.  
_ Il faut trouver sur quoi elle ment. déclara Taub.  
_ Si elle mentait, elle aurait brisé la glace depuis longtemps au moment où House lui a annoncé qu'elle allait mourir!  
_ Quelque chose nous échappe... dit Kutner en réfléchissant.

Chase hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.  
Wilson se tourna vers House.  
_ Tu aurais pu être plus doux avec lui. Il essaie d'aider. Comme tout le monde.  
_ J'en ai marre d'entendre conneries sur conneries. Dont les tiennes!  
_ Ah! Parce que, énoncé qu'il s'agit d'une infection, c'est perspicace peut être?!  
_ Ne me force pas à te cogner.  
_ Je veux bien que tu sois en colère contre toi même, mais s'il te plait, évite de la retourner contre les autres!  
House posa sa tasse avec violence.  
_ Merci pour tes charmants conseils Wilson!  
_ Je suis allé voir Cuddy tout à l'heure. Ce que je trouve de charmant, c'est la façon dont tu lui as annoncé qu'elle allait mourir!  
_ Désolé d'avoir perdu mon calme face à sa réaction! A croire qu'elle s'en fout!  
_ Bien sûr que non! Mais même venant de toi, elle aurait peut être voulu être consolée!  
_ Oui et tu as dû t'en charger avec brio! Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai une patiente à sauver!  
_ Rien a faire! Impossible de te mettre du plomb dans la tête! Tu es borné et on ne peut rien y faire...  
House se figea.  
_ Quoi encore?  
Le diagnosticien ne répondit pas et attrapa son téléphone.

Foreman décrocha son portable.  
__ C'est une intoxication aux métaux lourds! Au plomb plus précisément!_  
_ Avec tout ces symptômes?! Et aussi vite?!  
__ Mettez moi sur haut parleur._  
Foreman s'exécuta.  
__ C'est bon? Vous avez bien bu? Bien mangé? Je sais que Kutner est un goinfre..._  
_ Vous disiez avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait. récapitula Foreman en observant Kutner s'essuyer la bouche.  
__ Oui. Intoxication aux métaux lourd. Je pense au plomb._  
_ Pour que la maladie soit si rapide et dévastatrice, il aurait fallu qu'elle se baigne dedans! répliqua Taub.  
__ Ben justement, votre boulot sera de trouver la baignoire dans laquelle elle a prit son bain!_  
_ A côté de ça, un lupus est plus vraisemblable.  
__ Et mon pied dans votre cul, d'après vous, il sera comment?!  
_ House! s'écria Wilson.  
_ Désolé. Mais le crétinisme me fait toujours cet effet là._  
_ Je doute qu'on trouve une baignoire remplie de plomb House. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi serait-ce seulement maintenant qu'elle plongerait? dit Foreman.  
__ Les symptômes collent!_  
_ Pas pour le foie.  
__ L'augmentation des transaminases reflète une lésion cellulaire au niveau hépatique! Lésion causée par le plomb!_  
_ Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'on la pique avec une seringue remplie de plomb. souligna Kutner.  
__ Très juste! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Thirteen de bien vérifier si Cuddy n'avait aucune plaie et elle en a trouvé une sous un ongle! Oui je sais, plutôt tiré par les cheveux._  
_ Donc l'intoxication se serait faite par voix orale et sanguine?  
__ C'est la raison pour laquelle les allergies sont arrivées en dernier! Les organes ont été les premiers touchés parce que le sang est la voix plus rapide pour une intoxication._  
_ Ok, mais on parle de trouble du déficit d'attention, pas de trouble du comportement. L'intoxication touche le système nerveux ok, mais de là à avoir des crises de paranoïa...  
__ On a que ça pour l'instant. Ces troubles du comportement sont peut être exceptionnels. Si elle a été exposée subitement à une forte dose de plomb, il est normal que son cerveau ait tiré la sonnette d'alarme de façon un peu trop excessive._  
_ Peut être? souligna Foreman.  
__ Trouvez moi la cause de l'intoxication. Pendant ce temps je dis à Thirteen de la traiter pour une intoxication au plomb. Bon sang! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt!_  
Il raccrocha.  
_ Personne ne le rappelle pour lui dire qu'il est en plein délire? demanda Taub.  
_ Peut être pas! s'exclama Kutner. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui d'inhabituel?  
_ Un dingue a tiré, Cuddy est tombée malade, House a pété un câble... Y'a le choix. répondit Taub.  
_ L'accident! s'exclama Foreman avec un sourire.  
_ Le chauffeur est rentré chez lui mais on trouvera sûrement son dossier à l'hôpital. dit Kutner en prenant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Taub leva les yeux au plafond mais ne dit rien. Kutner revint sur ses pas et prit un dernier gâteau.  
_ Contre bande de plomb. marmonna Taub. N'importe quoi...

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Hous poussa un soupir et se cala dans son siège. Assis dans le couloir, il observait avec attention les moindres faits et geste de Thirteen. De temps à autre, elle levait la tête et lui faisait signe que tout allait pour le mieux. L'état de Cuddy semblait s'être stabilisé... Au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Mais quelque chose clochait... Il n'aurait su dire quoi; mais dans cette histoire, un élément manquait. Il était intimement persuadé que ce diagnostique n'était pas le bon. Et quelque chose en lui le poussait à se préparer à une nouvelle rechute...  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Son état était stable... Les symptômes collaient.. Alors pourquoi encore douter?  
Il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées les plus tortueuses. Un facteur avait été négligé... Quelque chose manquait à l'équation... Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi... Et en à peine une journée il était passé du génial diagnosticien au cancre de la classe.  
Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et sentit la fatigue étreindre son esprit... Petit à petit...  
Il n'avait pas dormit depuis trois jours, trop préoccupé par son état... Et par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient et dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Impossible de les nommer... Il fuyait la vérité et en était conscient, mais préférait feindre l'ignorance.  
Au bout d'un moment, Thirteen sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers lui.  
_ Vous devriez aller dormir. proposa-t-elle.  
House rouvrit les yeux et la jaugea un instant.  
_ J'ai pas sommeil maman, mais merci. marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi.  
_ Vos yeux mentent. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Elle va mieux et son état va sûrement s'améliorer. Si vous ne voulez pas la laisser... Vous pourriez au moins aller vous reposer dans la salle de...  
_ Dites moi, chez vous il n'y a pas une dizaine de chats qui attendent d'être nourri?!  
_ Irrécupérable.  
_ Je suis son médecin...  
_ Vous vous inquiétez...  
_ Je dois veiller à...  
_ Vous l'aimez!  
_ NoOon! s'écria House, désespéré.  
_ J'vous crois...  
Elle lui lança un regard narquois puis s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches.

House poussa un long soupir puis s'adossa à nouveau au siège.  
Une heure passa... Puis une autre. Il resta là, seul, assis dans ce couloir vide et froid... Scrutant le corps inerte de Cuddy. Il savait qu'elle dormait mais, de temps en temps, se levait et se rapprochait de la baie vitrée afin de vérifier si elle respirait convenablement. Il poussait alors un soupir de soulagement quand il voyait son corps se soulever à chaque inspiration.  
_ J'suis son médecin. marmonnait-il. Normal que je m'inquiète et reste là...  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Même lui n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.  
Il l'observa, détaillant avec plaisir les traits de son visage. Il pouvait enfin la regarder sans craindre qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans craindre d'être pris en flagrant délit.  
Il sourit malgré lui... Adouci par son air apaisé.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant si le couloir était totalement désert puis entra dans la chambre. Aucun risque qu'elle ne se réveille...  
Il s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté du lit et repartit dans sa contemplation. Son regard glissa le long de son nez, puis de ses lèvres, descendit le long de son cou, de son bras pour s'arrêter à sa main entre ouverte.  
Une irrésistible envie de la saisir lui empoigna le cœur. Sans quitter son visage des yeux, il approcha doucement sa main de la sienne. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens... Il hésita... Puis l'empoigna. Un frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'il serrait enfin sa main dans la sienne.  
Exhalant un soupir, il se détendit et se laissa aller à la douceur de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. De longues minutes passèrent... De longues minutes où il plongea dans une forme de léthargie latente.  
Puis une voix... A peine audible brisa le silence.  
_ House?  
Il cessa de respirer.  
Lentement, il leva les yeux vers elle... Priant pour qu'elle s'évanouisse et se réveille sans aucun souvenir. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il essaya de lâcher sa main mais elle resserra la sienne. Il frémit. Elle détacha alors son regard du sien et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées.  
Il déglutit.  
Elle frissonna... puis sourit.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit.  
_ Les rôles sont inversés. susurra-t-elle.  
House ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres.  
Il déglutit à nouveau, incapable de faire autre chose de son corps... Complètement tétanisé...  
_ Merci... souffla-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien sentit son cœur accélérer. Cuddy poussa un léger soupir avant de se caler confortablement dans le lit, sans lâcher la main de House. Au bout d'un moment sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier.  
House inspira profondément.  
_ De rien... dit-il enfin.  
Elle ne l'entendit pas, plongée dans un sommeil profond.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

A lire avec _Yes_ de Coldplay

House se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis se rapprocha un peu plus de son ordinateur. Seule la lumière bleue de l'écran éclairait son bureau et le clique de la souris brisait le silence. De temps à autre il murmurait un nom, le regard noir, avide de vengeance...  
_ Erick Storm...  
Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement... Mais sa seule présence, leur seul et unique contact avait suffit à générer en lui une haine profonde envers sa personne. Cet homme... Cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance... Il soupira. Certes il ne faisant confiance à personne... Ou presque. Mais là, tout son corps le rejetait violemment et la colère qui lui rongeait l'estomac depuis une demie-heure ne cessait de croitre. L'idée même que cet individu soit auprès de Cuddy le révulsait. Il inspira profondément. House n'avait confiance qu'en une seule chose... Son intuition. Et son intuition lui avait crié de se méfier de ce Erick, au moment même où il s'était présenté à lui.

**Flash Back** :

Assoupit depuis un peu plus d'une heure, House n'entendit pas la porte coulisser. Un frisson glissa le long de son dos et le fit sursauter, l'extirpant de son sommeil. Son regard croisa alors celui d'un homme qui le fixait avec insistance. Plutôt grand et bien battit, la quarantaine, brun aux yeux marrons. House comprit très vite que sa présence et ce regard était la cause du frisson. Son regard glissa vers la main de Cuddy qu'il lâcha machinalement.  
_ Les heures de visites sont finies depuis un bon moment. dit-il en se levant.  
_ Je vous retourne ces mots.  
_ Je suis médecin. répliqua House.  
Il jaugea l'homme d'un regard noir.  
_ J'ai appris qu'elle était malade... Alors j'ai sauté dans ma voiture et...  
_ Qui êtes vous?  
Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'homme, il avait deviné qui il était, mais voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche.  
_ Erick, Erick Storm. Je suis le petit ami de Lisa.  
Il tendit la main à House, avec une pointe de réticence. Le diagnosticien, dégouté d'avoir entendu le prénom de la doyenne franchir ses lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil à cette main repoussante puis arqua un sourcil.  
Erick serra la mâchoire et fourra, d'un geste qui se voulait naturel, la main dans sa poche.  
_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. reprit House.  
_ Comment va-t-elle?  
_ Revenez demain.  
Erick lui passa devant et borda Cuddy.  
_ Mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien? Elle va s'en sortir?  
_ Sortez d'ici. articula le diagnosticien.  
_ Lisa... susurra l'homme en lui caressant la joue.  
La poitrine de House se souleva sous l'effet de la colère. Il serra les poings et fit claquer sa canne sur le sol.  
L'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda d'un air nonchalant.  
_ Sortez d'ici...  
_ Sinon?

_ Je reste, et vous ne me ferez pas bouger de là.  
Grinçant des dents, le diagnosticien hocha la tête d'un air entendu et quitta la chambre d'un pas lourd.  
Erick le suivit du regard avec un sourire satisfait puis reporta son attention sur la doyenne dont le sommeil était imperturbable.

House entrebâilla la porte de la salle de repos et y passa la tête. Son regard tomba alors sur un corps couché sur le canapé. Il entra et referma la porte avec précaution. Il savait que Wilson ne serait jamais rentré chez lui en sachant Cuddy dans cet état. Il clopina en silence jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Wilson ne broncha pas, son corps continuant à se soulever à un rythme régulier. Tout en se frottant la cuisse avec force, le diagnosticien l'observa d'un œil éteint. Au bout d'un moment, lassé de sa jambe, il prit son tube de vicodine qu'il délesta de deux comprimés... Se persuadant que cette fulgurante douleur n'avait aucun rapport avec son état psychologique... Mais quel état au juste? Il n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qui lui tordait le ventre...  
_ Jimmy. murmura-t-il.  
Un ronflement sonore lui répondit.  
House cala sa tête sur le canapé et fixa le plafond. Exhalant un soupir, il se passa une main moite dans les cheveux. Son regard se brouilla un instant, le forçant à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. La fatigue... Ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
_ Jimmy...  
Toujours rien. Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.  
_ Je crois... Que...  
Il expira longuement.  
_ Je crois que je suis amoureux...  
Il pouffa de rire en entendant le timbre de sa voix prononcer ces mots. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus tomber dans ce vice qui l'avait déjà détruit une fois.  
_ Quel con... souffla-t-il en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage.  
Wilson remua mais resta plongé dans un sommeil de plomb.  
_ Je...  
House soupira. Il était seul, personne ne l'écoutait et pourtant... C'était si difficile.  
_ Jimmy... J'me sens pas bien.  
Il serra les poings et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.  
La fatigue et le stress... Ça ne pouvait être que ça...  
_ Bon comme tu dors j'vais faire la conversation.  
Il se racla la gorge et s'efforça d'imiter Wilson.  
_ Je le savais bien, ça se voyait que tu étais fou d'elle, à tes regards, ton obsession. Tu t'y prends vraiment mal House, pourquoi prends tu conscience seulement aujourd'hui de cet amour qui te ronge depuis si longtemps?  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Oui bon, j'ai un peu romancé tes propos.  
Silence. De toute façon il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.  
Il poussa un long soupir avant de sourire. Un sourire emprunt d'un profonde tristesse que personne n'avait déjà vu... Et que personne ne verrait jamais.  
_ Je suis fatigué... Fatigué de ma solitude... Je commence à saturé et aujourd'hui j'ai atteint la limite...  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête vers Wilson.  
_ Je ne veux pas finir ma vie tout seul Jimmy... Je veux dire... Sans ELLE...  
Il ferma les yeux.  
_ Elle m'obsède. Je sais c'est dingue dit comme ça et... Le mot est-il vraiment bien choisi? J'ai du mal à définir cette chose là... Qui me... Qui me... Ce truc... Cette sensation? Ce Sentiment?  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.  
_ J'me sens bête. Plus ça va et plus elle me bouffe mon espace... Plus elle occupe mon esprit. Elle est là... Mais sans l'être et aujourd'hui je ne veux plus m'attacher à une simple présence... Je la veux... Elle... Simplement.  
Il recommença à fixer le plafond.  
_ Et si je ne l'ai pas elle...  
Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Il resserra la prise autour de sa canne et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami.  
_ Merci pour l'aide Jimmy.  
Puis quitta la pièce.  
L'oncologue ouvrit les yeux et fixa la porte qui se referma lentement. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'un bruit de canne claquant sur le sol du couloir mourait au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire s'éloignait.  
_ De rien. susurra-t-il, le regard brillant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Après une heure de recherche, il trouva enfin son bonheur. Il plissa les yeux et colla presque son visage sur l'écran.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kutner. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna du regard. Taub entra à son tour, le visage fermé.  
_ On a le résultat des analyses. déclara Kutner. Et c'est...  
_ Négatif. finit House.  
Taub fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous le saviez déjà?  
House jeta un regard noir à l'écran de son ordinateur.  
_ Je viens de l'apprendre. chuchota-t-il d'une voix fielleuse.  
_ Elle... commença Kutner.  
_ Fermez là! ordonna-t-il en se levant.  
Le jeune médecin se crispa.  
_ J'aurai besoin de vous. déclara House en enfilant son manteau.  
_ Ok. fit Taub, intrigué.  
_ Pour commencer... un large sourire fendit le visage du diagnosticien. Appelez moi la sécurité. Un être indésirable pollue la chambre de notre chère supérieure.  
Kutner hocha simplement la tête et quitta le bureau.  
_ Vous savez ce qu'elle a? demanda Taub en observant House ranger son sac.  
_ Non. avoua le diagnosticien mais j'ai ma petite idée... Et j'aurai besoin de la plus grande discrétion pour ce qui va suivre.

Cuddy frissonna et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle fixa un instant le plafond puis tâta son lit, comprenant rapidement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'hôpital. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant en vain d'éclaircir sa vue puis détailla l'endroit. Elle caressa les draps et renifla l'odeur de son propriétaire. Elle poussa un léger soupir puis tout devint subitement clair. Elle se redressa avec peine, manquant d'arracher ses perfusions. D'une voix faible mais déterminée elle appela la propriétaire de la chambre :  
_ House...

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

_ House! appela-t-elle à nouveau.  
Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle lâcha prise et se laissa glisser dans le lit.  
_ House...  
Elle ferma les yeux et retomba dans un état léthargique.

Kutner se rassit et jeta un regard éloquent à Taub. Celui-ci se tourna vers le diagnosticien qui soupira et se détendit.  
_ Quand elle sera plus en forme, elle va nous étriper. dit Kutner.  
_ On lui sauve la vie. Au contraire... Elle sera reconnaissante. répliqua House, peu convaincu.  
Kutner et Taub s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard qui en disait long puis reportèrent leur attention sur le diagnosticien.  
_ Et... Que fait-on à présent?  
House releva la tête vers Taub et le scruta un instant.  
_ Retourner à l'hôpital, brouillez les pistes et faites un test...  
_ Mais...  
_ Pour une intoxication au mercure.  
Taub secoua la tête.  
_ L'intoxication au plomb était déjà invraisemblable... Là ça relève de la science fiction.  
_ Faites ce que je vous dit.  
Kutner se leva et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.  
_ Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? questionna Taub en imitant son collègue.  
_ Nourrir la patiente! déclara House en se levant à son tour.  
Kutner et Taub s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard éloquent puis quittèrent l'appartement. Exaspéré, House n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermée pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Wilson gara sa voiture précipitamment et s'empressa de descendre du véhicule. Il allait commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui, il en était sûr et certain. Serrant la mâchoire il abattit ses poings sur la porte. Aucune réponse. Il entendit juste une imprécation et un bruit de chute. Tâtant ses poches, il en retira le double des clefs et le glissa dans la serrure.  
_ Hum...  
La porte était déjà déverrouillée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et entra, sourcils froncés. Sa vue fut alors aveuglée par une fumée opaque et une odeur de brûlé lui assaillit les narines.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'exclama-t-on.  
Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités et vit le silhouette de House traverser la salon et s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et découvrit le corps de Cuddy allongé sur son lit. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il était ici et serra les dents.  
_ Bon sang House...  
_ Chuuuut!  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit la fenêtre en grand puis s'empressa de retourner au salon où il ouvrit toutes les fenêtre afin que la fumée soit évacuée.  
Wilson poussa un long soupir d'exaspération puis lui emboita le pas en ruminant ses reproches.  
_ House... commença-t-il.  
Son ami ne lui prêta aucune attention et retourna dans la cuisine. Trainant les pieds, Wilson l'y rejoignit en maugréant.  
_ Hou... il se figea.  
_ Argh! s'exclama celui-ci en manquant de tomber.  
Ahuri, Wilson l'observa jeter des steak carbonisés dans la poubelle et remettre la poêle sur le feu. Il le vit alors remplir une casserole d'eau et la laisser choir sur un autre feu.  
L'oncologue secoua la tête puis parcourut la cuisine du regard. Ici et là trainait des sac de provisions remplis de produits en tout genre. Il secoua à nouveau la tête, se persuadant qu'il était en plein rêve. House n'était pas en train de cuisiner... Ce phénomène relevait du paranormal.  
Le diagnosticien lâcha une nouvelle imprécation puis se tourna vers son ami qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
_ Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
Il envoya un steak dans la poêle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter l'huile sur lui.  
_ NOM DE DIEU!  
Wilson tressauta et revint à la réalité. Il s'élança vers le diagnosticien et éteignit le feu.  
_ Eh! protesta l'aspirant cuisinier.  
_ Le feu est trop fort et ça fait un siècle environ qu'on ne cuisine plus à l'huile.  
House recula d'un pas et laissa Wilson réparer ses gaffes.  
Au bout d'un moment, les steaks cuisaient à feu doux et l'odeur de brûlé laissa place à une odeur appétissante parfumée d'herbes provençales.  
_ Hum... fit House, pensif.  
L'oncolgue sourit et lui fit signe de lui passé le sel qu'il versa dans l'eau mise à ébullition.  
Après un long moment de silence, Wilson décida d'engager la conversation.;  
_ Remis de tes émotions?  
House se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers l'oncologue. Il le questionna du regard mais son ami se contenta de sourire en retournant le steak.  
_ Avec des oignons ce serait meilleur.  
_ Je veux nourrir Cuddy, pas lui refiler une indigestion. Et qui dit oignons dit larmes...  
_ Et tu en as assez versé comme ça. susurra Wilson.  
House cessa de respirer et vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Si j'avais répondu tu te serais refermé comme un huitre. déclara l'oncologue en baissant le feu.  
House fixa la casserole d'où s'élevait une eau en ébullition puis souffla :  
_ Je te hais.  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime. répondit automatiquement son ami.  
Il s'essuya les mains et s'appuya sur le comptoir.  
_ Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé?  
_ Je ne l'ai pas e-n-l-e-v-é. répliqua House en attrapant le riz.  
_ Non! A deux heures du matin tu as juste décidé, avec l'aide de Kutner et Taub, de prendre Cuddy avec tout le matériel et de la mettre dans ta voiture...  
House versa tout le contenu de la boite dans l'eau.  
_ De démarrer la voiture et de rouler en direction de chez toi... Remue avec une cuillère ou ça va coller.  
Le diagnosticien ouvrir un tiroir en en tira une cuillère à soupe.  
_ Puis arrivé chez toi, Kutner et Taub installent Cu... Mais non! Une cuillère en bois! Tu veux te brûler c'est ça?  
Il lui arracha la cuillère des mains et ouvrit tous les tiroirs en quête de l'instrument adéquat.  
House l'observa faire en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Wilson passa lentement la cuillère dans l'eau puis reporta son attention sur son ami qui soupira.  
_ J'ai fait ça pour son bien. Je devais l'éloigner ce...  
_ Ah je vois! En vérité ta jalousie et ton obsession pour Cuddy t'ont poussé à faire un acte si irréfléchi qu...  
_ Ce n'était pas...  
_ Tu l'as transporté dans ta voiture! Elle est mourante et tu la déplaces! Elle aura quoi de plus ici?!  
_ La sécurité. répondit House.  
Wilson se calma aussitôt. Il observa son ami d'un air perplexe. Non... Il n'était pas irréfléchi. Soit il avait une bonne raison... Soit il avait perdu la tête... Pour de bon.  
_ Puisque tu ne dormais pas... Tu sais ce qu'il en est.  
_ Oui. Et ça ma fait peur. avoua l'oncologue.  
House lui lança un furtif regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le riz.  
_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance?  
_ Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. Quand tu veux quelques chose. Tu l'obtiens.  
_ Mais je ne veux pas l'obtenir. répliqua le diagnosticien d'un air absent.  
Wilson leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Je veux juste qu'elle m'accepte.  
L'oncologue ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Perturbé par le comportement de son ami, il préféra se reconcentrer sur le riz.  
Au bout d'un moment, House s'ébroua et s'éloigna en silence.  
Wilson le suivit du regard et le vit s'effondrer sur le canapé, épuisé. Il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire puis reporta son attention sur la repas.  
_ House en cuisine... souffla-t-il encore sous le choc.  
Un ronflement sonore lui signala que le diagnosticien venait de s'endormir, malgré la position très inconfortable.  
L'oncologue rit en silence. Il le préférait ainsi plutôt que de le voir torturé.

_ Cuddy. chuchota-t-on.  
La doyenne leva les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
L'oncologue lui sourit et l'aida à se redresser. Elle ne protesta pas, s'efforçant de quitter sa torpeur. Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, un plateau trônait sur ses cuisses.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... Où est House?  
_ Mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces.  
Elle jeta un furtif regard au plateau repas puis reporta son attention sur Wilson qui vérifiait sa tension.  
_ Où est House? articula-t-elle.  
_ Il dort. il leva les yeux vers elle. Et il en a bien besoin.  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Mangez pendant que c'est chaud. C'est House qui a préparé. mentit l'oncologue.  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Sérieusement?  
_ Vous ne me croyez pas?  
_ Pour moi, House et cuisine rime avec incendie et intoxication.  
Wilson éclata de rire.  
_ Ce n'est pas faux... Mais c'est le geste qui compte non?  
_ Pourquoi fait-il ça?  
L'oncologue haussa innocemment les épaules.  
_ Pourquoi suis-je ici?  
Il soupira et haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_ House!  
Le diagnosticien tressaillit et augmenta le volume de la télé. Wilson, bipé pour une urgence, l'avait laissé seul, en proie à une femme furieuse... Faible... Mais furieuse! Au moment même où son ami avait franchi la porte de l'appartement, le silence avait été brisé par une voix rauque mais ferme, tirant le docteur de sa torpeur. Il avait alors allumé sa télévision, tentant en vain de se concentrer sur...  
_ Du patinage artistique? nota-t-il soudain.  
_ House!  
Elle en était à quinze appels.  
Priant pour qu'elle se lasse enfin, redoutant son courroux et son regard assassin, il resta clouer sur son canapé et augmenta à nouveau le son.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, il soupira de soulagement, persuadé que sa terrifiante patiente s'était assoupie. Il éteint alors la télé et se cala plus confortablement dans son canapé, prêt à rejoindre Morphée et qui sait... rêver d'une Cuddy plus douce et aguicheuse. Il grimaça. C'était pas gagné!  
_ House!  
Il sursauta.  
_ Si vous ne ramenez pas votre cul dans cette chambre, je retire mes perfusions et je vous plante ma fourchette dans l'œil!  
Il frémit à ses mots et bondit du mieux qu'il pu, rejoignant en vitesse la chambre.  
_ Bon sang... bougonna-t-il.  
Il se figea.  
_ Et elle a fait quoi du couteau alors?!  
Il secoua la tête puis avança prudemment dans le couloir, se sentant définitivement con.  
_ Hou...  
_ C'est bon! Je suis infirme mais pas sourd! Je marche à mon rythme!  
Il perçut un souffle rauque et se maudit de ne pas avoir glisser du laudanum dans son repas. Il allait passé un sale quart d'heure, s'en était sûr et certain!  
Il franchit enfin la porte, yeux plissés, s'attendant à recevoir une assiette en pleine figure, mais rien ne vint. Ses muscles se décontractèrent alors et il avança d'un pas calme en la détaillant d'un regard se voulant professionnel.  
Elle l'observa faire d'un œil noir, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui faire sortir les yeux des orbites. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa fourchette, puis à son couteau. Il se crispa et recula d'un pas. Elle releva alors la tête et se mordit la lèvre, de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se retenait avec peine de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étriper.  
_ Bien mangé? se risqua-t-il à demander.  
Soudainement consciente de l'hospitalité de son kidnappeur, elle se détendit et poussa le plateau.  
_ Oui, merci. s'efforça-t-elle de répondre avec calme.  
House fit le tour du lit et détailla sa perfusion.  
_ Et vous vous sentez mieux?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent.  
_ Un peu oui... Merci.  
Exhalant un soupir inaudible, il se tourna totalement face à elle et la scruta avec attention.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas guérie.  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Non?! Vraiment?! s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie.  
Le diagnosticien serra les dents.  
_ Je veux dire que je n'ai pas encore trouvé...  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna-t-elle en montrant sa perfusion du menton.  
_ Antidotes.  
_ Mais encore!  
_ DMSA, EDTANa2CA et dimercaprol.  
_ Intoxication au plomb?  
_ Entre autre... Ou pas du tout...  
Cuddy secoua la tête.  
_ Vous réagissez bien au traitement mais je doute que ce soit la seule ou même carrément la cause de votre état... Les résultats sont négatifs...  
_ Je ne comprends pas... Et tout ce plomb, il viendrait d'où?!  
_ Foreman mène l'enquête, le chauffeur qui vous est rentré dedans est sûrement responsable. Mais je le répète... Les résultats étaient négatifs.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
Il se raidit.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
Il baissa la tête et se mit à détailler le sol avec attention.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour favoriser ma diurèse.  
_ Taub va revenir avec le matériel adéquat. marmonna-t-il.  
_ House... appela-t-elle avec lassitude.  
Il releva la tête et serra les poings.  
_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça?  
_ Je suis votre médecin, mon devoir est de tout faire pour vous soigner...  
_ Vous avez l'habitude d'emmener les patients chez vous?!  
_ Bah... J'aurais voulu une augmentation, alors...  
_ House!  
_ Bon! S'il vous plait! Arrêtez de prononcer mon nom comme ça! Ça m'agace! s'emporta-t-il.  
Elle le scruta un long moment puis poussa le plateau vers le bas du lit.  
_ Venez vous asseoir.  
House déglutit difficilement en la voyant lui faire signe de s'installer à ses côtés.  
_ Le médecin ne s'assoit pas sur le même lit que la patiente.  
_ Apparemment, je suis bien plus que ça. répliqua-t-elle en un murmure.  
Le diagnosticien blêmit.  
_ Hou...  
_ Je vais débarrasser tout ça. dit-il en lui montrant le plateau.  
_ Assis!  
Il lui lança un regard horrifié puis obtempéra. Il fit alors le tour du lit en lançant un regard désespéré vers la sortie puis monta sur le lit de tous les dangers. Avec peine, il se hissa jusqu'à sa hauteur, puis d'un geste hésitant, tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue gauche. Encore un regard du genre et il mourrait!  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Merci.  
Un hoquet franchit ses lèvres et sa respiration se bloqua. S'en était fini! La vie le quittait!  
_ House? Tout va bien? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
_ Oh... souffla-t-il en reculant sa tête.  
Il ferma les yeux en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Dites quelque chose!  
_ Les américains sont vraiment nuls en patinage artistique! lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Cuddy arqua un sourcil.  
House s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.  
_ Les russes sont bien plus forts à se niveau là. déclara enfin la doyenne sur un ton moqueur.  
Il tourna vivement la tête et la dévisagea avec les yeux grands ouverts.  
_ Vous pataugez! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Non... Il patinait.  
_ Comment ça je patauge?!  
_ D'ordinaire, vous évitez tout sujet personnel. Là, vous esquivez à la moindre question. Donc c'est personnel!  
Pour appuyer ses mots, elle le pointa du doigt.  
_ C'est ridicule... balbutia le diagnosticien en louchant sur son index.  
_ Prouvez le contraire! le défia-t-elle en lui tapotant le torse du doigt.  
_ Je suis tenu par le secret médical.  
_ Je suis la patiente! Et je suis votre boss! s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Je vous connais, je vous fréquente depuis longtemps... Rien de plus...  
_ Qu'une simple amitié?  
House fit mine de réfléchir.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme...  
_ Vous mentez. affirma la doyenne avec lassitude.  
Il lui lança un regard en biais mais ne releva pas.  
_ Vous êtes possessif. reprit Cuddy. Je suis dans votre lit, entre la vie et la mort... Vous avez agi de façon irraisonnée. Ce n'est pas pour un simple attachement entre collègue.  
Le diagnosticien grogna.  
_ Prouvez moi que j'ai tort.  
_ Je n'ai rien à prouver. bougonna-t-il. Mon choix se justifie médicalement.  
Cuddy posa la tête sur le dossier du lit et ferma les yeux.  
_ Alors je vous écoute.  
_ Vous n'en saurez rien. Vous êtes la patiente. Et en étant ma supérieure, vous connaissez mes méthodes.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
Un long silence s'installa entre les deux médecins. Puis Cuddy, oubliant la présence du diagnosticien, susurra.  
_ J'aurais presque préféré vous entendre grogner à mes oreilles un « je t'aime », ce qui va suivre me fait peur.  
_ Vous êtes en plein délire... chuchota House.  
La doyenne tressauta et revint à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa un regard fuyant.  
_ Je n'ai pas le temps de vous border. J'ai encore une vie à sauver.  
_ Ok... lâcha-t-elle à contre coeur.  
House serra les poings et s'apprêtait à bondir du lit quand une main ferme le retint par la manche.  
_ Mais avant ça, je veux des réponses à mes questions!  
Le ton ferme et son regard dur signifiait qu'elle avait retrouvé tous ses esprits. Malheureusement pour son employé.  
_ Vous ne saurez rien! Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr...  
_ Ce n'est plus une requête, c'est un ordre!  
_ Calmez vous ou votre tension va s'affoler.  
_ Je serais CALME SI...  
Il lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche et lui lança un regard noir.  
Elle se détendit aussitôt.  
_ Quel est votre dernier souvenir... murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.  
_ Vous... Me tenant la main.  
House remua légèrement, mal à l'aise.  
_ Si vous pouviez effacer cet élément de votre mémoire...  
_ Vous me le deviez.  
_ Donnant donnant, c'est exactement ça.  
_ Merci... souffla-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et inspira du mieux qu'il pu.  
_ House...  
_ Hum?  
Il sentit une main frôler son bras et son rythme cardiaque redoubla d'intensité.  
_ Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici?  
Il se dégagea doucement de sa prise et lui fit face.  
_ Je vous ai kidnappée dans un but purement personnel. Dans une heure, j'appellerai votre mère et je demanderai une rançon. Ok, j'aurais pu vous demander une simple augmentation, mais ça ne collait pas à mon esprit sadique et complètement dérangé.  
Un sourire hilare fendit le visage blême de la doyenne.  
_ J'suis sympa, j'vous bâillonne pas.  
_ Je retrouve mon House. murmura-t-elle, le regard brillant.  
Le diagnosticien tressaillit.  
_ Vous m'avez fait peur... En paniquant.  
Il écarquilla les yeux puis se pointa du doigt.  
_ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on prend autant soin de moi. Merci pour le repas fait par Wilson.  
Il leva les yeux au plafond tandis qu'elle pouffait de rire.  
_ Et merci de prendre des risques inconsidérés et purement égoïstes.  
_ Je ne...  
Elle se blottit contre lui, coupant court à toute protestation.  
_ J'ai menti... Je sais que Erick est passé, vous auriez pu insisté au lieu de fuir...  
Il se raidit.  
_ J'ai préféré faire semblant de dormir... avoua-t-elle timidement. Il lui a fallu trois jours pour s'inquiéter et venir à mon chevet...  
_ Y'en a qui sont longs à la détente. dit House en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était collée à lui.  
_ J'ai été bête de penser que c'était le bon... C'est de votre faute tout ça...  
Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Regard qu'il soutint avec peine.  
_ Pourquoi tout est-il si compliqué avec vous?  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche, conscient que les prochaines paroles détermineraient sa relation future avec la doyenne. Mais rien ne vint, au grand dam du faible humain.  
_ Je dois encore sonder votre esprit? demanda-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
Les lèvres de House tremblèrent sous son souffle saccadé.  
Dire quelque chose... acquiescer... réagir! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.  
Répondre par un oui ou par un non à une question muette suffirait largement... Et pourtant... Le mutisme étreignait sa gorge et son cœur battait si fort qu'il redoutait de ne pas pouvoir entendre les prochaines paroles de Cuddy.  
_ House...  
Un tressautement de sourcil lui signala toute l'attention du diagnosticien.  
_ Je crois que je rechute... susurra-t-elle en glissant une main derrière sa nuque.  
House frémit au contact froid de sa paume sur sa peau et manqua de s'écrouler dans ses bras.  
Ce n'était qu'une femme. Un simple femme agrippée à son cou et qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens... Une simple femme...  
_ Je crois que c'est contagieux. souffla-t-il enfin en entourant sa taille de ses bras.  
_ Je me sens faible...  
_ Accrochez-vous à moi...  
Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et fixa ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et s'agrippa un peu plus à lui.  
_ Vos lèvres sont sèches. Vous êtes déshydratée. déclara le diagnosticien sur un ton se voulant professionnel.  
_ Alors faites quelque chose docteur. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent.  
_ Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... souffla House.  
Cuddy inspira longuement puis, dans une courte expiration, captura sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur.  
Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Il évita tout mouvement brusque et la pressa délicatement contre lui.  
Mais elle se raidit subitement et retroussa les lèvres. House se crispa et lui lança un regard alarmé.  
_ Restée avec moi Cuddy, ne faites pas l'imbécile... souffla-t-il.  
Elle roula des yeux et s'effondra dans ses bras.  
Le cardiogramme afficha alors une ligne continue tandis qu'un bruit strident résonnait aux oreilles du diagnosticien.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en silence, laissant entrer Wilson.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tendit l'oreille... Rien. Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre mouvement.  
_ House? appela-t-il doucement.  
Il retira son manteau qu'il laissa choir sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre en retroussant ses manches.  
Il poussa la porte avec lenteur et se glissa à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba alors sur le corps inerte de la doyenne puis balaya la pièce avant de se poser sur le diagnosticien. Assis dans le coin de la chambre, le menton reposant au creux de sa main gauche, il observait le corps de Cuddy se soulever au gré de ses inspirations.  
L'oncologue se rapprocha de lui et stoppa net face au défibrillateur.  
_ Arrêt cardiaque. chuchota le diagnosticien sans quitter sa patiente du regard.  
_ Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et son cœur a lâché?  
House leva les yeux vers son ami et lui offrit son plus beau rictus.  
Wilson sourit en retour et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Il quittèrent la pièce mais restèrent à hauteur de la porte.  
House prit appui sur le mur et se laissa glisser au sol.  
_ Que s'est-il passé?  
_ Rien de bien important...  
Le diagnosticien se mit à fixer le mur.  
_ Vous avez parlé?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
_ Elle... t'a engueulé?  
_ Oui et non...  
_ Je sens que ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir la discussion du siècle avec toi mais...  
_ Je suis un idiot. souffla House.  
Wison referma la bouche, le front plissé.  
_ Je... t'écoute... se risqua-t-il.  
Il lui fit face en s'appuyant sur le mur opposé. Le diagnosticien lui lança un furtif regard avant de reporter son attention sur le ciment.  
_ J'étais persuadé... Je voulais me persuader qu'il y était pour quelque chose... Et qu'en l'éloignant... C'était égoïste.  
L'oncologue laissa passer un certain temps afin de peser ses paroles.  
_ L'éloigner de qui?  
Le diagnosticien soupira.  
_ Tu le fais exprès?  
_ Oh! Excuse moi... Tu parles de Storm. Forcément...  
_ Il dirige une entreprise de traitement de métaux lourds. La camion qui est entré en collision avec Cuddy appartient à son entreprise.  
_ Alors tu avais raison.  
_ Oui et non... J'étais persuadé que... caché derrière ce plomb, il y avait contre bande de mercure... En sachant qu'il a de la famille sur le Brésil... Ou plus précisément, sur les côtes amazoniennes.  
_ Orpaillage?  
L'oncologue cligna des yeux. House se pinça les lèvres.  
_ Comment tu sais tout ça?  
_ Je me suis renseigné...  
_ Passer d'une industrie du New Jersey aux frontières du Brésil, c'est un peu gros!  
_ Son père a été jugé pour traitement illégal... J'ai trouvé un article sur le net.  
_ Qu'est-ce que son père...  
_ Ce qu'il y a de dangereux dans cette illégalité c'est l'emploi de mercure pour trouver l'or!  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ Et au final? Sherlock?  
_ C'est ça... Fiche toi de moi... bougonna House.  
_ Pendant un moment, j'ai tenté de me persuader que ce n'était pas ton côté obsessionnel qui t'avait poussé à faire un acte si irréfléchi!  
_ Wilson...  
_ Elle a failli claquer! Dans ton lit! Ca peut te couter ta licence! Le fait même de l'avoir enlever... J'ai croisé Storm à l'hôpital et il avait tout sauf envie de rire! Les policiers qui l'accompagnaient non plus d'ailleurs! Et, par je ne sais quel miracle, tout le monde te couvre! A croire que sa guérison ne repose que sur tes épaules.  
_ Je suis désolé...  
_ Non! Non! C'est tout sauf le moment d'être désolé! Redeviens House et sauve la femme que tu aimes! Une poussée de jalousie t'a rendu parano ok, ça arrive à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras!  
_ Le test pour le mercure s'est révélé négatif... J'ai reçu un coup de fil de...  
L'oncologue s'accroupit face à son ami, tenté de le secouer avec force.  
_ Pense comme House... Oublie que c'est elle... Oublie ce que tu ressens et soigne la comme n'importe quel patient.  
Le diagnosticien croisa son regard. Wilson frémit face à tant de désespoir. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami depuis une dizaine d'années. En un peu plus de trois jours, sa carapace avait volé en éclats... Et l'oncologue ne s'y était pas attendu. Il se retrouvait pris de court et ne savait plus trop quoi penser... Ni comment agir.  
_ Greg...  
_ Je suis fatigué... souffla House.  
_ Je suis désolé... de ne pas pouvoir aider. Je suis médecin mais ne sert à rien... Si elle meurt, je crois bien que c'est tout l'hôpital qui ne s'en remettra pas...  
Le diagnosticien fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Merci de me mettre la pression.  
_ Je te sais très bon au contre la montre...  
House sourit tristement.  
_ Je vais te faire un café et tu vas repartir en trombe et sauver une nouvelle vie.  
Son ami se releva et s'éloigna en silence.  
_ Merci Wilson... susurra le diagnosticien en fermant les yeux.

***

House portait la tasse à sa bouche pour la troisième fois quand son équipe entra dans l'appartement.  
_ Surtout ne frappez pas... Faites comme chez vous. marmonna-t-il.  
_ Vu l'urgence du cas et la porte déverrouillée... commença Foreman.  
_ Nous avons jugé bon de nous presser sans prendre la peine d'user des bonnes manières. finit Thirteen.  
_ Oh non... Voilà qu'ils finissent leurs phrases. bougonna le diagnosticien.  
Kutner et Taub se dirigèrent vers la cuisine se servir du café.  
_ Surtout ne vous gênez pas! s'exclama House.  
_ Ok! firent-t-ils à l'unisson.  
_ Comment va-t-elle? demanda Thirteen en prenant place sur une chaise.  
_ Arrêt cardiaque il y a un peu plus d'une heure. répondit Wilson en attrapant son manteau.  
House le questionna du regard.  
_ Nouvelle urgence...  
_ Depuis quand un cancéreux qui dépérit est-il une urgence?!  
_ Gère ton équipe, trouve ce qu'elle a, et on en reparlera.  
Il secoua la tête et quitta l'appartement.  
_ Je vous écoute Foreman...  
Le neurologue prit place aux côtés de Thirteen et croisa les bras.  
_ Le chauffeur. Ben Dicken...  
_ Je m'en fous de son nom.  
Taub et Kutner revinrent dans le salon.  
_ Il a été admis dans un autre hôpital, vu que nous nous occupions à merveille de son cas...  
_ Et vous m'en voyez ravi! Le diagnosticien fusilla Foreman du regard. Allez à l'essentiel!  
_ Intoxication au plomb après l'accident. Il a été traité, il est rentré chez lui pour préparer les papiers de l'assurance.  
_ Donc vous aviez raison pour l'intoxication au plomb! s'exclama Kutner.  
_ Le test était négatif. souligna Taub.  
Le jeune médecin haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir. Mais un regard noir de son supérieur l'en dissuada rapidement. Il se contenta alors de rester debout en adoptant une attitude penaude.  
_ Le traitement a agi. déclara House. Mais pour un temps. Taub, vous avez amenez le matériel?  
Le médecin hocha la tête et alla chercher un sac de voyage à l'entrée de l'appartement.  
_ Préparez la diurèse avec Thirteen.  
Le jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre en silence.  
_ Mis à part l'arrêt cardiaque, rien d'autre à signaler? demanda Foreman.  
_ Sauts d'humeur.  
_ Avec vous dans les parages, ça n'étonne pas vraiment... pouffa Kutner.  
Un regard noir fit disparaître son sourire amusé.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe House? interrogea Foreman en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Rien... La réalité qui me rattrape... Tout simplement. murmura-t-il.  
Kutner fronça les sourcils à son tour.  
_ Elle a des absences. reprit le diagnosticien. Et il lui arrive de... D'être déconnectée de la réalité.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous...  
_ Le diagnostic est posé. Ne revenons pas sur les raisons qui me poussent à y penser!  
Foreman haussa les épaules puis prit place sur la chaise de Thirteen.  
House posa son menton dans sa main gauche et se caressa la lèvre inférieure d'un air distrait.  
_ Quelque chose à proposer? demanda-t-il enfin.  
Kutner se mit à fixer le sol.  
_ L'intoxication aux métaux lourds étaient notre dernière possibilité...  
_ Il n'existe pas de dernière possibilité! Quand on est fan de Star Wars, on devrait le savoir!  
_ Vous avez une idée, n'est-ce pas... se risqua le neurologue.  
_ Oui... soupira le diagnosticien.  
Kutner releva la tête.  
_ Mais je préfèrerais me tromper... avoua House.  
Ses deux employés se lancèrent un regard éloquent.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Taub et Thirteen revinrent alors que Kutner s'apprêtait à assouvir sa curiosité.  
_ Son état est stable mais elle est très faible. signala la jeune femme en se postant près de Foreman.  
House les considéra un instant puis reporta son attention sur Kutner qui le dévisageait.  
_ C'est à quel sujet?  
_ Pourqu...  
_ Diagnostic différentiel. déclara le diagnosticien en posant son regard sur Taub.  
Celui haussa les épaules négligemment puis porta plus attention à Kutner qui fronçait les sourcils.  
_ On a raté un épisode? demanda Thirteen en interrogeant son compagnon du regard.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point derrière House.  
Taub et la jeune femme se lancèrent un regard éloquent.  
_ Vous m'êtes d'une grande utilité. fit remarquer House en se calant dans son canapé. Je me demande pourquoi je vous ai embauché.  
Le neurologue vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Vous aviez tort... C'est pour ça que vous avez peur d'avoir raison.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa.  
_ Finissons en. A quoi pensez-vous?  
House lança un furtif regard à Kutner qui se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.  
_ On a à faire à une infection qui réagit comme une maladie auto immune.  
_ Sauf s'il s'agit de deux maladies. répliqua Taub.  
_ Drogues.  
Les jeunes médecins se figèrent et lancèrent un regard ahuri au diagnosticien qui avait prononcé le mot d'une voix caverneuse. Comme si le simple fait de le prononcer lui était insupportable.  
_ Elles pourrissent le système immunitaire. ajouta-t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.  
_ L'examen toxicologique est négatif. intervint Taub.  
_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas dans le sang.  
_ Le plomb... commença Thirteen.  
House la coupa aussitôt :  
_ Il y avait du plomb à cause de l'accident, à cause d'une petite égratignure. L'examen est négatif mais les médicaments ont marché un temps. Le peu de plomb a dupé Taub et Kutner qui n'ont pas pensé à essayer plusieurs plaquettes. Pour ce qui est du plomb, nous en avons fini. J'ai soupçonné le mercure pour la similitude de certains symptômes... Je me suis trompé. Il ne reste plus que les drogues... Ou quelque chose de pire..  
_ Mais l'examen toxicolo... reprit Kutner.  
_ Vous avez du constater que votre supérieure avait un énorme cul et des seins à faire pâlir Thirteen non? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces deux parties les plus rembourrées de sa personne?!  
_ Graisse. énonça simplement Foreman.  
_ Les analyses toxicologiques se font avec du sang, de l'urine... Les drogues peuvent êtres coincées dans les cellules graisseuses. continua le diagnosticien. Convulsions et maintenant arrêt cardiaque...  
_ Si les drogues se localisent dans la graisse, pourquoi maintenant? questionna Kutner.  
_ En bon observateur...  
_ En amoureux transi.  
House lança un regard noir à Thirteen.  
_ Elle a perdu du poids. C'est sûrement dû à des problèmes digestif... Ou le stress... Ajouté à cela, la poussée d'adrénaline lors de l'accident.  
_ Donc sa perte de poids aurait brûlé les cellules graisseuses et libéré les drogues dans son organisme? souligna Taub  
_ Impossible is nothing!  
_ On ne peut pas chercher les drogues dans la graisse. déclara Kutner.  
_ Peut être, mais on peut l'aider à réaliser le rêve de toute femme. Perdre encore du poids. répondit House.  
_ Oh bien sûr! s'exclama Thirteen. Affamons là pour qu'elle convulse encore!  
_ Et la priver de mes délicieux plats? Jamais!  
Taub secoua la tête et intervint.  
_ Je pensais plutôt que vous offusqueriez du fait qu'elle risquait d'avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque pour un autre examen toxicolo...  
_ Taub... Fermez là!  
Après un regard assassin, House reporta son attention sur Thirteen.  
_ Ça ne vous plait pas n'est-ce pas...  
Son regard glissa sur Foreman.  
_ D'être tombé dans le piège du patient. finit-il.  
Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux. Kutner se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise tandis que Taub levait le menton en l'air. Thirteen l'observa faire avec un léger froncement de sourcils.  
_ Tout le monde ment, mais vous n'avez jamais remis en question ses paroles, au risque de renvoyer Taub parce que vous étiez persuadé de la connaître... poursuivit le neurologue.  
_ Ce n'est pas...  
_ Une droguée? releva Taub.  
Il le fusilla du regard.  
_ Tout le monde ment. déclara le chirurgien.  
Un affreux rictus barra le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ Barrez vous. Sortez de chez moi ou je vous vire. articula-t-il en se levant du canapé.  
_ House! appela Foreman.  
Il soupira.  
_ On ne se drogue pas par accident. reprit le neurologue.  
Thirteen lui donna un coup de coude.  
_ Ça suffit. grinça-t-elle.  
_ On fait quoi alors? Boss... s'exclama Kutner afin de calmer le jeu.  
House le jaugea un instant du regard. Puis, après avoir gratifié Taub d'un nouveau regard meurtrier, répondit :  
_ Dès qu'elle sera un peu plus en forme, Vous lui offrirez un ticket pour le sauna. Vous la ferez suer.  
_ Nous n'aurions jamais dû la déplacer... dit Thirteen en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.  
_ J'avais mes raisons.  
_ Elles n'étaient pas valables médicalement. elle lança un regard assassin à Taub et Kutner. Et vous l'avez aidé!  
_ C'est le comble, je suis chez moi, dans mon appartement et une bande d'incompétents me sermonnent!  
_ Ne passez pas vos nerfs sur nous. Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons déçu... C'est elle. rétorqua Forman.  
Alors que le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à exploser, Kutner prit la parole et jeta un froid :  
_ Mycoses! Vous le disiez il y a quelques semaines : IgIV, antibiotiques... Ça créer un monde parfaits pour les mycoses!  
_ Les champignons ne provoquent pas de troubles de la personnalité. marmonna House.  
Le neurologue croisa les bras et se racla la gorge.  
_ Quoi?! s'énerva House.  
_ Elle est trop faible pour être déplacée. Et si nous attendons plus longtemps...  
_ Elle ne tiendra pas à la prochaine crise cardiaque. finit Thirteen.  
_ Je sais.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur le diagnosticien.  
_ Mettez le chauffage à fond.  
Kutner hocha la tête puis s'exécuta.  
_ Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous. précisa House en fixant Taub.  
Celui-ci lança un regard éloquent à Foreman qui lui fit signe de battre en retraite.  
Il quitta l'appartement en silence.  
_ Vous lui avez fait part de votre diagnostic? demanda Thirteen.  
Le regard éteint de son supérieur lui donna la réponse.  
_ Vous devriez. déclara le neurologue en décroisant les bras.  
_ Allez rejoindre Taub. maugréa House en leur offrant son dos.  
Il déglutit difficilement puis clopina d'un air grave jusqu'à la chambre.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de porte, il entendit la voix ensommeillée de la doyenne l'appeler.  
Il se crispa. Se demandant s'il était vraiment judicieux de lui faire face dans son état.  
La déception avait vite laissée place à la colère... Et il n'était pas sûr que le discours qui suivrait son entrée serait objectif et professionnel.  
_ House?  
Le mal était déjà fait... Il n'avait plus rien à se reprocher.  
Il serra les dents puis entra en silence.  
Il fut alors accueilli par un soupir de soulagement et un regard reconnaissant.  
Le diagnosticien prit un certain temps à comprendre jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le défibrillateur.  
Une image traversa alors son esprit.  
Il se raidit, la traitant mentalement d'idiote...  
Il était temps de briser la glace.  
_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si docile et tranchante ces derniers temps.  
Cuddy se redressa en prenant appui sur le dossier du lit.  
_ J'ai du mal à vous suivre. admit-elle. Et pourquoi fait-il si chaud?!  
_ Parce que j'ai demandé à Kutner d'augmenter le chauffage à fond.  
Un sourire narquois fendit le visage de la doyenne, durcissant les traits du diagnosticien.  
_ Vous vous vengez de moi parce que vous n'avez pas pu partir en vacances?  
Quand son regard croisa celui de House, son sourire s'évanouit.  
Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de rire.  
_ Intéressant. articula celui-ci.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous continuez de jouer à la sainte Cuddy.  
_ Hou...  
_ D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui expliquerait ma décision? Médicalement...  
_ Vous voulez me faire transpirer? réalisa enfin la doyenne.  
_ Afin que vous convulsiez...  
Cuddy écarquilla les yeux.  
_ On a besoin d'un nouvel examen toxicologique.  
_ On en a déjà fait un...  
_ Vous savez très bien pourquoi je tiens à en faire un autre dans ces conditions et pourquoi le premier était négatif! s'énerva House.  
_ Je risque...  
_ De claquer ou qu'on vous casse un bras pendant la prise de sang. Oui!  
_ Vous...  
La doyenne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahurie.  
House retira sa veste et la jeta au loin, sur une chaise.  
_ Vous croyez que je me drogue?  
Le diagnosticien retroussa les manches de sa chemise.  
La chaleur commençait à alourdir l'air.  
_ Ecstasy. déclara-t-il enfin en plantant un regard noir dans le sien.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Il va falloir que je fasse tout pour que Taub ne l'apprenne pas. ajouta le diagnosticien. Je ne pourrai pas supporter son air supérieur après ça.  
Cuddy déglutit difficilement.  
_ Par petites doses, l'ecstasy peut être inoffensive... Un peu comme ma vicodin. Des comprimés de la taille de ceux que vous prenez pour ne pas tomber enceinte de l'autre.  
Il boita vers ses perfusions et stoppa les antibiotiques.  
_ Le truc... C'est que ces petites doses se sont logées dans vos cellules graisseuses. Quand notre corps est sujet à une forte tension, qu'elle soit... Bonne ou mauvaise... Certaines de ces cellules fondent.  
Il recula vers sa précédente place sous le regard vitreux de la doyenne.  
_ A chaque fois que vous vous faisiez sauter par l'Autre, ou que vous étiez stressée par le boulot... Par moi... L'ecstasy se libérait dans votre organisme. Mais là encore... Pas de problèmes... Jusqu'à ce que la tension de ces quatre derniers jours libère une quantité trop importante. Faisant perdre les pédales à votre corps.  
Réprimant une larme de colère, Cuddy souffla :  
_ Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est que je ne suis même pas surprise...  
_ J'ai été idiot de croire que votre seul vice était de vous enfiler un énorme pot de glace sans remord! rétorqua House.  
_ Et moi, j'ai été bête de croire que vous pouviez enfin faire confiance à quelqu'un!  
_ Apparemment, ça ne m'a pas réussi! Si je n'avais pas été abruti par... il marqua un temps d'arrêt, prenant conscience des mots qui venaient de manquer de franchir ses lèvres.  
Cette pause permit à la doyenne de reprendre son souffle.  
Et la chaleur devenait suffocante.  
_ Si je vous avais traité comme je l'aurais dû. reprit-il en fuyant son regard.  
La poitrine de Cuddy se souleva d'une inspiration sourde de rage.  
_ Et comme quoi House?!!  
L'atmosphère devint irrespirable.  
_ Comme une crétine de patiente pas fichue d'être honnête envers son médecin et prête à crever pour ne pas voir la réalité en face!  
_ JE NE ME...  
_ VOUS ETES UNE DROGUEE! Et malgré cela, vous êtes passée maîtresse dans l'art de me moraliser!!

Thirteen tressauta.  
_ Finalement... lui faire part du diagnostic n'était pas une si bonne idée. lui fit remarquer Kutner en s'éventant de la main.  
Elle lui lança un regard éloquent puis se servit un nouveau verre d'eau.

_ Vous êtes... UN IMBECILE!! hurla la doyenne.  
House s'épongea le front d'un geste rageur.  
_ Faut croire qu'on a pas mal de points en communs!!  
_ Ce diagnostic...  
_ TIENT!!! Avouez le qu'on en finisse! On évitera alors des dépenses onéreuses à votre très cher hôpital!!  
Cuddy resserra ses poings, se plantant les ongles dans la chair.  
_ Tout est une question de façade! Alors vous étiez prête à donner votre vie pour votre réputation. continua son employé.  
L'oxygène devint compact, arrachant un râle caverneux à chaque inspiration.  
Cuddy se débarrassa de ses perfusions et sauta du lit.  
Elle n'était plus que rattachée au cardiogramme dont les statistiques s'affolaient au fur et à mesure que la tension montait.  
House fit un pas vers elle, prêt à s'interposer en cas de fuite.  
Mais ça n'avait jamais été l'objectif de la doyenne qui se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ C'est ce que vous avez toujours pensé de moi? Que je jouais un jeu?  
_ C'est ce que tout le monde fait. répliqua-t-il en soutenant son regard.  
_ Vous y compris alors.  
Il secoua la tête.  
_ J'ai été sincère, moi. C'est ce qui vient de causer ma perte. cracha-t-il  
_ Parce que vous m'avez laissé entrer dans votre espace...  
Il baissa les yeux puis retira son tube de vicodin de sa poche.  
La doyenne roula des yeux, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Le bruit du cardiogramme était masqué par le souffle rauque de sa respiration. Et celle de House, tout aussi anarchique, faisait échos à la veine saillante apparue au niveau de sa tempe droite.  
_ Au cas où la désintox forcée serait trop difficile. déclara-t-il en jetant la boite sur le lit.  
Il lui tourna le dos puis se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ Hou...  
Un bruit de chute lui signala qu'il était temps de lui faire sa prise de sang.  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
_ Besoin d'aide! cria-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la doyenne qui se contorsionnait sur le sol, frappée de tremblement convulsifs.  
Peu lui importait à présent qu'on lui casse le bras au passage... Elle n'était plus qu'une simple patiente.  
_ C'est ce qu'il y a de plus triste... soupira-t-il.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

_ Jack, Jaaaaaack... chantonna House en posant le menton sur la table de la cuisine. Enfin seuls...  
Il soupira.  
_ Ou presque... Mais les mourants ne comptent pas hein?  
Il fixa la bouteille de bourbon en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.  
Le téléphone sonna.  
_ Ca... c'est les larbins qui appellent pour confirmer mon diagnostic. déclara-t-il.  
Il lança un regard morne à son portable qui se mit à vibrer.  
_ De toute façon, faudra bien qu'ils se déplacent pour le traitement...  
Il reporta son attention sur la bouteille à moitié vide. Il tenta de l'attraper... Sans succès.  
_ Jack... Jack! Me regarde pas comme ça. J'suis malheureux, fais un effort.  
Il tenta de se redresser, mais son menton resta collé à la table.  
_ Toi au moins, tu es sincère, je peux te faire confiance.  
Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'attraper la bouteille.  
_ Ou presque...  
Il soupira.  
_ J'vais te tromper avec Chivas, tu vas rien comprendre...  
On frappa à la porte.  
House fronça les sourcils. Vu la violence des coups, ça ne pouvait pas être ses employés.  
Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.  
Ses nouveaux employés ne connaissaient pas le numéro de son fixe...  
_ Wilson. souffla-t-il en se glissant hors de son siège.  
Il rampa presque jusqu'au canapé alors que les coups sur la porte s'intensifiaient.  
Il agrippa le téléphone et s'empressa de répondre.  
_ Wilson?  
Un souffle court lui fit échos.  
_ Bon sang House! Tu ne sais pas répondre quand ton téléphone sonne?!  
Le diagnosticien se releva tant bien que mal tandis que la porte vibrait sous les coups.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Ils ne vont pas tarder!  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant s'engouffrer cinq policiers et Erick Storm.  
_ Trop tard. souffla House en lâchant le combiné.  
_ Grégory House? demanda l'un deux en s'approchant rapidement.  
Le diagnosticien ne lui prêta aucune attention, son regard ancré dans celui de Storm.  
_ Où est-elle? articula celui-ci avec rage.  
_ Intéressant...  
En deux bonds, l'homme fut sur lui et l'empoigna au col.  
_ Elle est où?!  
_ Elle en prenait avant ou après votre arrivée dans sa vie?  
Storm ignora les derniers propos qui, pour lui, n'avaient aucun sens et balança son poing en direction du visage de House... Qui ne chercha pas à éviter le coup et sentit son nez craquer sous la violence du choc. Il bascula en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse au canapé avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.  
Deux policiers s'agrippèrent à Storm, deux autres commencèrent à fouiller l'appartement et le dernier sortit nonchalamment un mandat d'arrêt de son veston.  
_ Ne faites pas ça... chuchota le diagnosticien en direction de ceux qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Vous risquez de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Elle n'y survivra pas.  
_ Conneries! cracha Storm en tentant de se libérer de la prise des officiers.  
House se releva promptement et boita en vitesse vers la chambre.  
Les deux éclaireurs lui tombèrent alors dessus.  
_ Je suis son médecin! se défendit-il. Si vous la brusquez, si elle a à nouveau une poussée de tension. Elle risque d'en mourir!!  
On lui fit une béquille et il se retrouva au sol, tiraillé par la douleur à sa jambe.  
_ Je suis médecin et INFIRME!!  
Un genou sur son dos lui indiqua que la police ne faisait pas de différence. Il sentit ses bras tirés en arrière et entendit un cliquetis de menottes.  
House gigota. Le genou s'enfonça un peu plus dans son dos.  
Il gigota de plus belle.  
Cette fois-ci, une main vint se poser sur sa jambe droite, lui tirant un cri de douleur.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!  
House se figea, cessant même de respirer.  
_ Vous êtes Lisa Cuddy? demanda une voix.  
_ Lisa!! s'exclama Storm. Lâchez moi!  
_ Non... Non... souffla fébrilement le diagnosticien en tournant la tête vers elle.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Il perçut immédiatement un rythme cardiaque au dessus de la normal.  
_ House?  
_ Gardez votre calme... susurra-t-il.  
Complètement hagard et paniquée, Cuddy balaya la pièce du regard.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?  
House tenta de se retourner un peu plus.  
Excédé, le policier quasiment allongé sur lui, sortit son taser et lui offrit une décharge.  
Le diagnosticien lâcha un cri de douleur en se tortillant sous l'officier.  
Il lança immédiatement un regard paniqué à la doyenne dont le poitrine se soulevait à une cadence trop soutenue.  
_ Non... Non... Non... Non!  
_ Lâchez le! s'écria la doyenne en se rapprochant.  
Le chef de la brigade se planta devant elle et l'agrippa à l'épaule.  
Elle tressauta et d'un mouvement brusque, se défit de sa prise.  
_ Lâchez le! articula-t-elle, le souffla court.  
_ Mais ça va pas?! Ce malade?! s'écria Storm.  
_ Ça reste mon médecin. répliqua Cuddy en évitant soigneusement le regard de son employé.  
Elle hoqueta puis porta une main à sa poitrine.  
House se contorsionna sous le corps du policier qui lâcha finalement prise.  
Alors qu'il se redressait, Cuddy tourna de l'œil et s'écroula dans les bras alertes du chef de brigade, ahuri.  
Il posa un genou à terre et interrogea le diagnosticien du regard.  
_ Bandes d'abrutis!!! hurla House en plongeant vers elle.  
Il lui pressa le cou, à la recherche d'un pouls...  
Il ne perçut rien.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Wilson descendit de son véhicule avec un soupir de lassitude. Il n'avait décidément pas assez dormi ces derniers temps. Et il lui semblait devoir réfléchir pour deux.  
Il poussa doucement la porte, son regard se portant immédiatement sur le dos vouté de son ami. Il perçut par la suite une photo sortie de son cadre, fermement tenue par l'homme plongé dans ses pensées... Ou souvenirs...  
L'oncologue ferma un instant les yeux puis pénétra dans la maison en silence. Se refusant de briser la bulle dans laquelle House s'était enfermé. Il avança prudemment en observant les alentours. Le nez plissé, gêné par l'odeur de renfermé, les yeux alertes, posés sur le corps du diagnosticien qui semblait de marbre...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un imperceptible frisson l'assaille.  
Wilson se figea.  
Un reniflement brisa la silence.  
_ Waw. souffla l'oncologue.  
House sursauta et fit volte face en fourrant la photo dans la poche de sa veste.  
Son ami lui sourit tristement puis avança vers lui en le saluant d'un signe de tête.  
Le diagnosticien lui répondit par un timide sourire.  
_ Foutues allergies. s'empressa-t-il de dire en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de manche.  
L'oncologue hocha la tête en passant l'index droit sur la commode.  
_ Effectivement. Il y a de la poussière... Tu es sûr qu'il y en a suffisamment?  
House roula des yeux.  
_ Je suis fatigué. murmura-t-il.  
_ Non... Tu es abattu...  
Le diagnosticien déglutit difficilement.  
_ Je suis désolé. déclara Wilson.  
Son ami haussa vaguement les épaules.  
_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici. reprit l'oncologue.  
House soupira.  
_ Je cherche des réponses.  
_ A quoi bon?  
_ Pour comprendre.  
_ Ca ne changera rien.  
Le diagnosticien lui passa devant.  
_ Je cherche des réponses... s'obstina-t-il.  
_ Les gens sont malheureux. Et ils leur arrivent de noyer ce chagrin dans l'alcool ou la drogue. D'autre font les deux! Et ça, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Certains survivent. D'autres pas...  
_ Ce n'est pas une réponse... susurra House en parcourant le salon du regard.  
_ Parce que tu n'arrives pas à accepter sa défaillance.  
Exhalant un nouveau soupir, le diagnosticien se détourna de la pièce et traversa le vestibule.  
Wilson détailla son ami qui s'éloignait d'un pas lourd.  
_ Où est ta canne? s'étonna-t-il.  
Il ne répondit pas et disparut dans la cuisine.  
_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien. continua l'oncologue en secouant la tête.  
Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il retrouva House, le nez dans le réfrigérateur.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
Le diagnosticien referma la porte avec violence.  
Un tintement de verre signala que la plupart des bouteilles étaient tombées de leur socle sous l'effet du choc.  
_ Au risque de me répéter... commença Wilson.  
House se redressa de toute sa hauteur et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute! articula son ami.  
_ Si tu es venu juste dans un but de me faire déculpabiliser pour quelque chose auquel je ne culpabilise pas... Tu perds ton temps. répliqua le diagnosticien avant de lui donner son dos et d'ouvrir un placard.  
_ TU culpabilises. renchérit l'oncologue en le pointant du doigt. Tu n'as rien vu arriver. Elle s'est fait du mal comme TU te fais du mal, et ça, tu ne le supportes pas. Parce que tu refuses de partager ta douleur avec d'autres. Tu cherches à être unique! Même dans ta dépendance.  
House l'ignora. Continuant de faire mine de fouiller dans les placards.  
_ Tu culpabilises... Parce que tu penses être en partie responsable de son épuisement. Tu es persuadé que tu fais partie de ce qui l'a poussé à s'enfermer dans un cercle vicieux.  
L'une des portes de placard manqua de sauter de ses gongs.  
_ Pour toi c'était un jeu. Tu aimais la titiller, sans craindre qu'elle craque... Parce qu'elle te supportait. Et parce qu'elle avait la patience pour le faire. Tu la croyais incapable d'un tel acte... Parce que tu la croyais unique et intouchable à ce niveau. Pour toi, elle noyait son chagrin dans son boulot... Et pas une bouteille d'alcool... Ni même de la drogue...  
House laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
_ Tu culpabilises... Parce que... Tu avais tort. conclut Wilson.  
_ C'est une étrangère. souffla le diagnosticien.  
L'oncologue plongea ses mains dans ses poches.  
_ C'était une étrangère quand tu l'as prise dans tes bras et l'as réanimée?  
La poitrine de House se souleva brusquement sous l'effet d'un sanglot qu'il s'efforça d'étouffer.  
_ 95 secondes... prononça-t-il enfin.  
Wilson sourit malgré lui.  
_ Elle est plutôt tenace.  
_ C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais heureux de m'être planté dans mes calculs...  
_ Je crois que c'est la même chose pour elle.  
House se traina jusqu'à la poubelle qu'il ouvrit d'un geste se voulant nonchalant.  
_ Arrête de te braquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de se rapprocher de toi... Je doute sincèrement qu'elle t'en veuille... Après tout... Tu lui as sauvé la vie.  
House se raidit.  
_ Va la voir. finit l'oncologue en faisant un pas vers son ami.  
_ Non.  
Le diagnosticien releva la tête et d'un coup de pied, poussa la poubelle en direction de Wilson. Il se détourna par la suite en serrant les poings et boita jusqu'à la sortie.  
L'oncologue le suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils puis porta toute son attention sur le contenu de la poubelle... Remplie de bouteilles d'alcool.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

_ Je ne comprends pas... balbutia Cuddy en feuilletant le dossier.  
Thirteen se détourna de sa perfusion et lui pris le bloc des mains.  
_ Rendez moi ça!  
_ Vous êtes toujours la patiente. précisa la jeune femme.  
_ Ces résultats sont...  
_ Nous avons fait deux tests. Vous réagissez correctement aux médicaments...  
Secouant fébrilement la tête, la doyenne voulu descendre de son lit mais fut stoppée par deux mains fermes.  
_ Je ne suis pas là pour porter un quelconque jugement.  
La doyenne vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je m'en fiche de votre jugement. Mon intégrité est en jeu.  
_ L'intégrité dépend du jugement des autres. répliqua Thirteen.  
_ Faites un autre test. ordonna Cuddy.  
Le jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.  
_ Je suis désolée.  
_ Non, vous ne l'êtes pas...  
_ Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous n'êtes pas totalement remise et votre dernière crise cardiaque vous a fortement affaiblie. Ménagez votre cœur.  
Elle se redressa puis s'éloigna sous le regard perdu de la doyenne.  
_ En tout cas... Ce qu'il en reste... souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand Thirteen arriva dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Foreman.  
_ Tiens! Je te cherchais justement. dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Il faut qu'on parle...  
Le neurologue arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, mais l'arrivée de leur employeur mit fin à la conversation.  
_ Mis à part vous? Qui a accès à son dossier? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de les saluer.  
_ Taub... Kutner, vous...  
_ Et sûrement les deux infirmières de garde. finit Foreman.  
_ Chouette! s'exclama le diagnosticien avec ironie.  
Le neurologue fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous vous souciez des « on dit » maintenant?  
House le toisa avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur le couloir.  
_ Je m'en fiche qu'elle se drogue. Et je m'en fiche que son intégrité soit remise en jeu. Par contre, quand l'info arrivera aux oreilles du conseil d'administration, il faudra que je pense sérieusement à revoir mes stratégies pour obtenir ce que je veux.  
Thirteen écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de la retombée du cas.  
_ Les bons jours heureux arrivent à leur terme. déclara House en resserrant sa prise sur sa canne.  
Ses deux employés de lancèrent un regard éloquent.  
_ Va falloir que je pense à mettre de l'argent de côté pour mes frais d'avocat. Le prochain boss ne sera sûrement pas aussi prévoyant et maternel...  
Il leur offrit un rictus puis s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.  
_ Waw... fit Foreman.  
_ Quoi? s'étonna Thirteen en détachant son regard du dos de son supérieur.  
_ Il vient de prouver qu'il tenait encore à elle en se préoccupant de son sort et ce, à cinquante mètres de sa chambre.  
_ Waw. reprit la jeune femme avec ironie. Si ça continue, il va sûrement lui demandé sa main en lui proposant de la greffer sur une octogénaire!  
_ Tu m'en veux encore?  
_ Tu l'as brusqué! Et ça a mal fini. Voilà qu'il se retrouve à éviter sa chambre et à faire son deuil alors que sa vie n'est plus en jeu!  
_ Depuis quand House se laisse-t-il brusquer?! répliqua le neurologue.  
_ Laisse tomber... souffla Thirteen. Ce qui est fait est fait...  
_ Tu ne crois pas en la véracité des résultats?  
_ Les résultats ne mentent pas...  
_ Mais les gens mentent... finit Foreman en croisant les bras.  
_ Je me demande si nous avons coincé le bon menteur...  
_ Oh arrête! House déteint sur toi ma parole!  
_ C'est toi qui dit ça?!  
Foreman leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Elle... Si elle se droguait vraiment... Pourquoi nier même avec les résultats? reprit Thirteen en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.  
Le neurologue haussa les épaules.  
_ Ne prononce surtout pas son nom. prévint-il. J'ai eu ma dose avec House.  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
_ C'est de ça qu'on devait parler?  
_ Non... Viens... se résigna-t-elle.  
_ Bien...  
_ Mais je reste intimement persuadée que, finalement... Elle n'y est pour rien!

_ Je croyais que c'était moi l'irrationnel...  
House se laissa tomber sur le canapé en s'étirant.  
_ Elle ne cesse de répéter que...  
_ Elle tient à son poste!  
Wilson gigota sur son siège.  
_ Tu as du travail. lui rappela son ami.  
_ C'est toi qui viens d'entrer dans mon bureau je te signale!  
_ Je m'installe en attendant que tu ais fini pour aller manger.  
_ J'ai du mal à te suivre...  
_ Pourtant j'ai une canne! Je ne vais pas vite!  
_ Arrête de faire l'idiot!  
House s'allongea totalement sur le canapé et croisa les bras sur son ventre.  
_ Vous avez réussi docteur. Ma phase d'abattement est enfin passée. Et j'ai enfin accepté la réalité. déclara-t-il.  
_ Je t'offre l'opportunité de tout charger sur Storm! s'écria l'oncologue en lâchant son stylo.  
Le diagnosticien soupira puis déplia les bras.  
_ Tu es ridicule... Ridicule et pathétique. il redressa la tête et appuya ses propos d'un regard noir. Elle a intérêt à nier jusqu'au bout, son poste est en danger!  
_ Les bouteilles qu'on a trouvé il y a trois jours chez elle...  
_ Prouvent que les juifs sont des alcooliques! Ouais!  
_ Elle a eu une dizaine d'invités!  
_ C'est bien ce que je dis! Ce sont tous des alcooliques! Et si je me rappelle bien, ta première excuse était qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de bouteilles appartenant à l'Autre. Sauf que l'Autre n'avait aucune affaire chez elle, donc n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'allonger quotidiennement ses jambes sous la table...  
_ A ton grand soulagement. finit Wilson.  
_ Je m'en fiche... marmonna le diagnosticien en reposant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.  
_ Non tu ne t'en fiches pas. Et maintenant tu regrettes ta réaction disproportionnée face à la situation.  
_ Peut être, mais moi au moins, j'ai fini par accepter et je ne lui cherche pas de circonstances atténuantes! Elle n'est pas complètement idiote! Elle s'en serait rendu compte si l'Autre la droguait. Il ne s'agit pas d'une substance liquide qu'il glisserait tous les soir dans son thé mais de comprimés d'ecstasy! Cuddy n'est pas une oie! Même si leur gloussement est similaire...  
Exhalant un soupir, l'oncologue se frotta la tête en grimaçant.  
_ J'ai faim. déclara House.  
_ Rien à foutre. lâcha Wilson.  
Ahuri, House se redressa vivement et interrogea son ami du regard.  
_ Tu m'agaces! expliqua celui-ci. Tu fais tout de travers!  
_ Et toi, tu réagis comme si c'était ta vie et ta relation qui étaient en jeu! rétorqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Faut bien que quelqu'un s'implique quelque part!  
_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé!  
_ Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à venir te réfugier dans mon bureau! Soit tu vas régler cette histoire avec elle pour savoir exactement où en est votre relation, soit tu sors de ce bureau pour faire... Je ne sais quoi! Va manger tiens!  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pantois.  
_ Tu viens de me gueuler dessus là...  
Wilson inspira profondément, tout aussi étonné que son ami.  
_ On dirait... admit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit à nouveau la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire.  
L'oncologue reprit alors rapidement contenance, affichant à nouveau son air sévère.  
_ Sors de ce bureau House.  
Le diagnosticien hésita un instant.  
_ Dehors! articula Wilson.  
_ Pauvre con... bougonna son ami en quittant la pièce.

***

Le diagnosticien passa le reste de sa journée, cloitré dans son bureau, à ruminer contre Wilson, Cuddy, les techniciennes de surface, la cantine et le thon en boîte.  
Vu qu'aucun cas ne semblait vouloir pointer son nez et que la doyenne ne pouvait pas le forcer à aller en consultations, il finit par s'endormir et dix-huit heure arriva sans crier gare.  
Il aurait sûrement passé la nuit sur son divan si Thirteen , arrivée en trombe dans le bureau, ne l'avait pas réveillé.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, hagard, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui rassemblait ses affaires de gestes fébriles.  
_ Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit?  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
_ Ok...  
Il se leva et clopina joyeusement vers elle.  
_ Ne commencez pas...  
_ J'ai encore rien dit!  
_ Parce que vous êtes malheureux, vous prenez un malin plaisir à abaisser les autres et leur plonger leur nez dans leur merdouille! J'ai eu ma dose de merdouille aujourd'hui, mais merci d'avoir pensé à moi!  
_ Vous venez d'apprendre que Foreman était gay?  
Elle l'ignora et ferma son sac d'un geste rageur.  
_ Alors comme moi et Wilson vous avez eu une discussion sur la patiente... Et là je comprends...  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous!  
Le diagnosticien se fourra le doigt dans l'oreille.  
_ Hein?! Vous disiez?!  
Thirteen se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il la suivit du regard, attendant patiemment une dernière réplique... Qui ne tarda pas.  
_ Par miracle, elle n'a aucune lesion cellulaire. Mais je pense que si vous allez la voir maintenant, défoncé par votre vicodin, vous aurez de grande chance de mettre fin à ses jours.  
Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de contre attaquer.  
_ Ha ha... lança le diagnosticien à demi hébété.  
Il retira sa vicodin de sa poche et secoua la boite.  
_ Qui a pris tous mes comprimés? s'étonna-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux autour de lui.

***

House entra dans les vestiaires et tomba sur Foreman.  
Assis sur un banc, plongé dans ses pensées, le neurologue fixait ses chaussures.  
Le diagnosticien marcha en ligne droite en faisant mine de ne pas le voir et se planta devant la rangée de casiers.  
Foreman releva alors la tête et porta toute son attention sur lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.  
_ Mais rien! se défendit House en lui lançant un furtif regard.  
Foreman leva les yeux au plafond.  
Le diagnosticien fit craquer sa mâchoire en l'imitant.  
_ Vous... Avez parlé? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé en ouvrant un casier.  
_ Je le savais... Je la soupçonnais de me cacher un problème d'ordre médical. déclara simplement son employé. Alors j'ai fait faire des tests... Comme vous...  
House sourit malgré lui.  
_ A la seule différence...  
_ Que moi... J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe. finit le neurologue en croisant le regard de son supérieur.  
Le sourire du diagnosticien s'élargit.  
_ Je l'aurais sûrement ouverte moi aussi... Mais quand elle s'y met...  
Le neurologue haussa les épaules.  
_ Et vous avez été sincère?  
Il hocha la tête.  
_ Elle a voulu jouer la carte de la sincérité alors...  
_ Vous êtes un idiot. articula House en grimaçant.  
Foreman secoua la tête.  
_ Ça vous va bien de dire ça. Y'a pas si longtemps que ça, vous avez ruiné toute chance d'être avec Cuddy.  
_ C'est de votre faute. signala son supérieur en reportant son attention sur le contenu du casier.  
_ Ce n'est pas votre casier. déclara Foreman d'un ton moqueur.  
Il le ferma avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
_ Ok. fit le diagnosticien avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Le neurologue baissa la tête et recommença à fixer ses chaussures.  
_ Euh...  
Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard hésitant de House.  
_ Oui?  
Il se redressa.  
_ Ça vous dirait de boire un verre? Entre célibataires fraichement largués et déçus par les femmes... Si on peut inclure Thirteen dans la catégorie...proposa le diagnosticien.  
Foreman fronça les sourcils.  
_ Je fais la gueule à Wilson. avoua House.  
Le neurologue sourit.  
_ Pourquoi pas.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

_ Où est House?  
Wilson fuit le regard inquisiteur de la doyenne en faisant mine d'être plus intéressé par le cardiogramme.  
_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était hier, après que je lui ai passé un savon.  
La doyenne arqua les sourcils.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?  
_ Oh! Rassurez vous. Ça n'a rien avoir avec les patients... En tout cas les autres... D'ailleurs! Il est temps que vous reveniez! Il n'a pas fait une seule consultation depuis plus d'une semaine.  
_ Depuis que je suis malade. rectifia Cuddy.  
_ Et vous continuez à prendre sa défense!  
_ Non! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ressituais juste le moment...  
_ Et pourquoi cherchez-vous à le voir?  
_ J'aimerais juste... Le remercier...  
_ De vous avoir brisé le cœur?  
Après un regard meurtrier, l'oncologue leva les mains en signe de repentance.  
_ Évidemment! Vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour lui. Vous n'en avez jamais eu et vous n'en aurez jamais. D'ailleurs, vous n'en aviez pas du tout ces derniers temps! Et vous n'en avez toujours pas en vous inquiétant pour lui!  
Cuddy roula des yeux.  
_ Il va sûrement devoir remplir plus rapidement son stock de vicodin que prévu. Faut bien qu'il compense.  
Elle soupira.  
_ Il va bien... En tout cas physiquement.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
_ Je m'en fiche.  
_ C'est fou ce que j'ai eu à entendre ça ces derniers temps!  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre au juste?! s'agaça Cuddy.  
L'oncologue remua nerveusement.  
_ Wilson...  
_ J'aimerais... Être sûr...  
_ Vous voulez l'entendre de ma bouche?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
_ Toute cette histoire n'est pas claire...  
_ Les tests sont assez parlant non? Ils ne vous suffisent pas?  
_ Lisa... s'entêta l'oncologue.  
La doyenne tiqua à l'usage de son prénom. Quand son employé se permettait cette familiarité, c'est qu'il était à milles lieux de s'adresser à sa simple supérieure.  
_ Merci Wilson...  
Il fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas qu'elle le remerciait de l'amitié qu'il lui portait.  
_ Mais House a raison. finit-elle en un hoquet.  
Ravalant un sanglot, elle sécha rapidement les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.  
Wilson sourit.  
_ Merci pour la réponse. Tout est clair maintenant.  
_ Vous ne me croyez pas?  
_ Je crois surtout que vous portez trop de crédits à ce que House pense. Au point de vous persuader qu'il a raison sur tout. J'vais finir pas me demander s'il n'avait pas raison en vous comparant à une oie.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.  
_ Vous avez le bec ouvert et la gorge tendue, prête à engloutir toutes les accusations. Au début, vous vous débattez, puis vous finissez par y prendre goût... La culpabilité, c'est la nouvelle mode dans les couples torturés?  
_ Vous devenez offensant! s'énerva la doyenne.  
_ Vous allez perdre votre emploi.  
Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.  
_ Et alors?! Rien ne prouve que je suis innocente. On n'ingurgite pas des comprimés d'ecstasy par accident et sur un long terme!  
_ Stor...  
_ Et arrêtez de tous vouloir charger Erick! Ce n'est pas un saint, certes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait fait ça!  
Alors que l'oncologue s'apprêtait à répliquer, l'homme en question fit coulisser la porte de la chambre.  
_ Lisa?  
Wilson se crispa et salua l'homme d'un signe hésitant de la main. Il lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête puis avança vers la doyenne qui affichait un sourire peu assuré.  
_ Le docteur Taub m'a dit que tu pouvais partir aujourd'hui.  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
_ Génial!  
Il l'embrassa sous le regard écœuré de Wilson qui préféra se détourner d'eux.  
A ce moment là, il aperçut House derrière la vitre. Et ce fut apparemment aussi le cas de Cuddy qui se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Storm.  
Le diagnosticien s'éclipsa rapidement, disparaissant de leur champs de vision.  
_ Wilson... souffla-t-elle, la mine déconfite.  
L'oncologue reprit rapidement contenance et, affichant son air le plus professionnel, avança d'un pas vers Storm.  
_ Elle va pouvoir partir aujourd'hui, mais là, elle a besoin de repos. Je vous demanderai de repasser dans une heure pour rassembler ses affaires et la raccompagner chez elle.  
_ Wilson... répéta l'homme en pleine réflexion.  
_ Oui?  
_ Wilson... Mais oui! C'est vous qui avez payé la caution de ce malade! Il a de la chance que Lisa ne veuille pas porter plainte!  
La doyenne se crispa.  
_ Encore heureux! Il lui a sauvé la vie. rétorqua l'oncologue.  
_ Ca suffit! s'énerva Cuddy.  
Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard désolé puis Storm quitta la chambre.  
La doyenne poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Wilson... Faites tout ce qu'il y a à faire mais... J'ai besoin de parler à cet abruti!  
L'oncologue ne put s'empêcher de sourire au qualificatif.  
_ Je doute qu'il veuille vous voir après le spectacle que vous lui avez offert. répliqua-t-il avec douceur.  
Elle baissa les yeux, déconcertée.  
_ Quant à l'autre abruti. Vous devriez l'éradiquer en le plaquant, tout simplement. lui proposa-t-il.  
Elle sourit tristement.  
_ Je n'en ai pas encore la force.  
_ Promettez moi de le faire dès que vous en aurez. Je n'aime pas ce type.  
Elle rit doucement puis hocha la tête.  
_ Bien.  
Il la salua puis quitta la chambre à son tour.  
Il lui fallait à présent retrouver l'abruti qui lui servait d'ami et qui... Lui semblait-il... Portait des lunettes de soleil?!  
Wilson secoua la tête puis traversa le couloir en se demandant si House avait uniquement décidé de se réconforter dans les bras de sa vicodin.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

_ Non. J'irai pas...  
Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude du diagnosticien.  
Son ami réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sortit de son bureau d'un pas énergique.  
_ Crétin! s'énerva Wilson.  
_ Toi même! répliqua House avec une moue enfantine.  
Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.  
_ Elle ne semblait pas trop disposée à me voir quand l'autre lui bouffait le visage tout à l'heure. fit-il remarquer.  
Wilson le dévisagea un instant, se demandant à quel moment il pourrait le questionner sur le port des lunettes.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. House s'y engouffra rapidement, mais alerte, l'oncologue le distança pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage. Si son ami ne voulait pas aller voir Cuddy, il l'y forcerait.  
_ Crétin! grinça House alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait.  
_ Toi même. répliqua Wilson avec une moue exagérément enfantine.  
Le diagnosticien le toisa puis grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.  
_ Si elle veut te voir...  
_ C'est sûrement pour me remercier de lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied. coupa House.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
_ J'en connais une qui doit culpabiliser!  
Il clopina rapidement vers le couloir, prêt à rejoindre les escaliers s'il le fallait.  
Wilson le suivit sans rien ajouter. Dans sa fuite, il passerait forcément devant la chambre.  
_ J'irai pas... bougonna le diagnosticien en réajustant une énième fois ses lunettes.  
_ House!  
Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la chambre de Cuddy.  
_ Pourquoi ces lunettes? questionna l'oncologue.  
_ Mal au crâne... marmonna-t-il en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à la chambre. Tu vois bien que ma visite n'était pas si nécessaire que ça... Sauf si elle voulait me voir me battre avec l'autre abruti...  
Wilson suivit son regard et vit avec consternation Storm rassembler les affaires de la doyenne.  
_ Je lui avais dit dans une heure...  
_ Apparemment pour lui, ça signifie une demie heure... C'est pas plus mal.  
_ Tu voulais entrer dans cette chambre! s'exclama l'oncologue en le pointant du doigt.  
House haussa les épaules mais ne réfuta pas.  
_ On s'en moque... J'ai mal au crâne, je vais...  
_ Tu t'es pris une cuite?  
_ Non manman...  
Wilson s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Foreman, affublé d'un paire de lunettes de soleil, passa derrière eux en les saluant d'un geste de la main.  
Il écarquilla alors les yeux et lança un regard ahuri à son ami.  
_ J'me suis fait un nouveau meilleur ami. déclara House en faisant la lippe.  
A la fois amusé et consterné, Wilson prit congé de son ami en secouant la tête.  
House l'observa s'éloigner d'un air suspicieux, se demandant pourquoi il avait échappé aux remontrances habituelles du criquet.  
Au bout d'un moment, voyant la doyenne sur le bord du départ, il fit volte face, prêt à rejoindre son bureau... Mais percuta de plein fouet ce qui semblait être une femme.  
Tout deux tombèrent à la renverse.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'étrangla le diagnosticien en portant une main à sa tête.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée. s'excusa une voix étouffée.  
House se figea. Reconnaissant le timbre de voix.  
Il se redressa alors et croisa le regard brillant de larmes de Léa.  
Il soupira, ramassa sa canne et se leva péniblement.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée. répéta fébrilement la cancéreuse. Je vous ai vu, je voulais venir vous saluer et...  
Un bruit bizarre en provenance de son estomac couvrit le reste de sa phrase.  
Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Je crois que vous avez faim. lui signala-t-il.  
Elle lui fit un timide sourire puis lui emboita le pas alors qu'il lui faisait signe de le suivre en s'éloignant.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

_ Que ce soit clair. Aucun de mes patients ne revient me voir.  
_ Je ne suis pas VOTRE patiente. répliqua Léa avec un timide sourire.  
House fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle portait sa fourchette à sa bouche.  
_ C'est bien pour ça que c'est encore plus étrange et inapproprié. dit-il enfin.  
_ Je voulais vous remercier...  
_ J'vais finir par le comprendre.  
_ Pourquoi ces lunettes?  
House soupira puis lui piqua une frite.  
_ La chimio se passe bien?  
_ Je n'ai pas encore commencé.  
_ Donc vous êtes toujours condamnée mais vous voulez remercier un ivrogne salopard qui vous a insulté dans un parc. C'est tout à fait censé. Le docteur Wilson est-il certain que votre tumeur est soignable? Vu les dommages à votre cerveau...  
Léa éclata de rire sous le regard effaré du diagnosticien.  
_ Pourquoi tant de bonheur!! s'écria-t-il.  
_ Pourquoi tant de tristesse? répliqua-t-elle avec douceur.  
Il se figea. Elle en profita alors pour retirer ses lunettes.  
_ Je doute qu'elles soient là uniquement pour vous préserver de la lumière. Elle vous préserve du regard des autres.

_ Quand un ivrogne salopard se permet de me faire la morale dans un parc, je peux me permettre de jouer à la clairvoyante.  
House la scruta un long moment avant de déclarer :  
_ C'est Wilson qui vous envoie.  
_ Non.  
Il lui piqua une nouvelle frite.  
_ Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
_ Je ne suis ni votre médecin, ni votre ami, ni rien du tout!  
_ Alors que faites-vous à ma table?  
Il lui prit une autre frite.  
_ Ça ne se voit pas?  
Elle lui lança un regard narquois puis tendit le bras vers son sac qu'elle renversa par inadvertance. Le contenu se déversa sur le sol.  
_ Oh zut! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant en avant.  
_ Oh flûte! renchérit le diagnosticien en prenant une poignée de frites.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol et l'observa ramasser ses affaires.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Il se pencha à son tour et lui arracha une tablette de comprimés des mains.  
_ Vous allez commencer une chimiothérapie, il est interdit...  
_ Ce ne sont que mes pilules contraceptives et je vous rassure, j'ai arrêté.  
House arqua un sourcil en détaillant les comprimés.  
_ Depuis quand les pilules contraceptives sont-elles bleues?  
_ Depuis l'ouverture d'un nouveau laboratoire et la sortie de nouvelles pilules avec les effets secondaires en moins... Et heureusement, il y a le sigle du laboratoire gravé dessus.  
House lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
_ Heureusement? souligna-t-il.  
Elle lui fit mine de s'approcher.  
Il roula des yeux mais s'exécuta en tendant l'oreille.  
_ Y'a pas que les laboratoires pharmaceutiques qui innovent.  
_ Les laboratoires "libidoïque" sont assez avancés aussi.  
Elle secoua doucement la tête mais ne releva pas.  
_ Avant de trouver mon job dans le bar où vous m'avez trouvé la dernière fois, j'ai eu des jobs dans des boites de nuit. Et la nouvelle mode pour passer les contrôles, c'est la plaquette de comprimés. La "blue fairy" nous rend alors plus euphoriques, plus zen, et en devient presque légale.  
House vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ "Blue fairy"? releva-t-il.  
_ E-c-s-t-a-s-y.  
Le souffle du diagnosticien se coupa.  
Léa se redressa vivement, lui lançant un regard alarmé.  
_ Quoi? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en prenais, mais si j'avais bossé plus longtemps là bas, j'aurais pu me tromper. Mis à part cette gravure, les plaquettes sont...  
La chaise du diagnosticien bascula en arrière alors qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie.  
_ Similaires... finit Léa, pantoise.

House arriva en trombe dans le hall, cherchant des yeux la doyenne, espérant qu'elle était encore dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital...  
Des éclats de voix au niveau du standard le rassurèrent. Il y reconnu tout de suite la voix insupportable de Storm.  
Il se précipita alors vers eux, bousculant au passage des patients.  
Quand il arriva enfin à leur hauteur, Storm voulu s'interposer mais le diagnosticien l'écarta d'un geste habile et lui offrit en prime son poing en plein visage. L'homme bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
_ Donnant donnant. cracha House avant de porter son attention sur la doyenne qui le dévisageait, interdite.  
_ Votre sac. demanda-t-il en tendant la main.  
_ Hou...  
Il lui arracha le sac des mains et commença à le fouiller.  
_ Il me frappe et vous ne réagissez pas bandes d'imbéciles?! hurla Storm en direction des vigiles.  
House leva la tête vers eux puis considéra un instant l'homme au sol, fou de rage.  
_ Aidez le à se relever et tenez le fermement. ordonna-t-il d'un ton implacable.  
_ Quoi?!  
Les deux vigiles s'exécutèrent avec plaisir tandis que le diagnosticien fouillait le sac avec frénésie.  
_ Mais ça va pas!! s'écria Storm en se débattant. Lisa! Dis quelque chose!  
La doyenne resta stoïque, les yeux rivés sur son employé.  
La masse de personnes s'amplifia autour d'eux, devenant plus compacte et plus attentive à ce qui se passait.  
_ Mais bon sang! s'énerva House.  
Cuddy l'observa déverser le contenu de son sac sur le comptoir, figée d'appréhension.  
Un mascara vola, suivi d'un paquet de mouchoirs puis de son porte feuille que Brenda attrapa au vol, au grand soulagement de la doyenne.  
Trouvant enfin son bonheur, le diagnosticien se calma puis brandit la plaquette de pilules contraceptives sous le nez de Cuddy.  
_ Vous deviez vous sentir plutôt patraque ses deux dernières semaines Erick. dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.  
Storm se figea d'étonnement.  
_ Les premiers jours ont dû être invivables, c'est pour ça que vous avez pris tant de temps pour arriver à son chevet. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si nerveux depuis trois jours. La désintox est plutôt dure. Et je ne vous parle pas des effets secondaires des comprimés que vous prenez!  
L'homme arqua les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
Le diagnosticien planta son regard dans celui de la doyenne, toute aussi perdue que Storm... Et que la foule.  
_ Ce ne sont pas des pilules contraceptives. déclara House.  
Elle cessa de respirer.  
_ C'est de l'ecstasy.  
Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assistance.  
_ Votre honneur est sauf. lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la foule.  
Cuddy l'observa se diriger vers les ascenseurs tandis que les vigiles resserraient leur prise sur Erick.  
_ Docteur Cuddy. appela la standardiste.  
La doyenne s'ébroua puis lança un furtif regard à la femme.  
_ Appelez la police. déclara-t-elle simplement.

Quand House entra dans l'ascenseur, une silhouette le frôla et prit place à ses côtés.  
_ Bien joué. lui glissa Wilson.  
House soupira en croisant une dernière fois le regard de Cuddy.  
_ Je suis un pauvre con. déclara-t-il.  
L'oncologue suivit son regard jusqu'à la doyenne qui entrait dans son bureau.  
_ Rien n'est perdu. rassura-t-il  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur l'effervescence du hall.  
_ Je suis un pauvre con. répéta simplement House.

**

**_A lire avec_ Keane - Crystal Ball**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
Un tintement de lassitude résonna dans la cabine, puis la canne du diagnosticien foula le sol du hall, suivi rapidement du reste d'un corps crispé de fatigue.  
Un geste quotidien pour un lendemain quotidien.

Il traversa le hall d'un pas lourd en s'efforçant d'éviter de regarder en direction du bureau de sa supérieure.  
Il croisa le regard de Brenda qui lui sourit. Puis celui d'un interne qui lui fit un furtif signe de la main.  
Il s'arrêta et lança un regard inquisiteur autour de lui.  
Le personnel semblait lui porter une attention non feinte.  
Il fronça les sourcils quand un neurochirurgien leva le poing dans sa direction avec un large sourire.  
Il le fusilla alors du regard, ne comprenant pas leur attitude à son égard.  
_ Eh...  
Il tressauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wilson.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors son esprit.  
_ Tu vas me le payer.  
_ Mais j'ai rien fait! se défendit l'oncologue en levant les mains.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui passer devant.  
Le diagnosticien le suivit d'un regard noir. Un manque d'attention qui lui coûta un léger serrement de bras par une infirmière qui passait à sa hauteur.  
Il écarquilla les yeux et l'aurait sûrement fait regretter ce geste si la présence toute particulière de quelqu'un n'avait pas attiré son attention.  
Quand il croisa le regard de la doyenne, une irresistible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui traversa l'esprit.  
Heureusement pour lui, une infirmière vint se placer dans leur champs de vision, rompant le contact.  
Exhalant un soupir de soulagement, House réajusta son sac sur son épaule puis recommença à marcher vers la sortie, s'efforçant d'ignorer le reste du personnel.  
Une situation anodine pour un lendemain serein.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, une main frôla son épaule.  
Au bord de l'explosion, le diagnosticien fit volte face, prêt à bouffer du personnel.  
Son souffle se coupa quand il se retrouva face à la doyenne qui lui sourit timidement.  
_ Merci.  
Il chancela légèrement puis lança un regard paniqué vers Wilson... Qui ne bougeait plus.  
Il cligna des yeux.  
_ Merci. répéta Cuddy en glissant une main sous son manteau.  
Il tressaillit puis reporta son attention sur la doyenne qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.  
Il lança un regard sur le hall, figé...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu...  
Sa phrase fut coupée par des lèvres qui se pressèrent aux siennes.  
Il ferma instinctivement les yeux tandis qu'une autre main glissait dans ses cheveux.  
Ils s'enlacèrent alors avec ferveur.  
Un sac glissa d'une épaule, une canne atterrit au sol.  
House se déchargea de tout doute, profitant du corps de la doyenne, totalement livré à ses mains.  
Une aspiration utopique pour une réalité soudaine.

Elle rompit leur baiser. Effleurant sa joue gauche de ses lèvres, elle fit remonter sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille puis lui glissa :  
_ Docteur?

_ Docteur?  
House tressauta et croisa le regard du vigile.  
D'un signe de tête, l'homme lui montra la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour lui.  
Le diagnosticien lança un regard hagard vers le bureau de sa supérieure où il aperçut un Wilson hilare, en pleine discussion avec Cuddy.  
House se passa la langue sur des lèvres soudainement sèches.  
Il porta une main à la poche de son manteau, entrant en contact avec les contours de sa vicodin.  
_ Docteur? reprit le vigile.  
Le diagnosticien s'ébroua faiblement avant de passer les portes.  
Un geste quotidien malgré une situation anodine, teintée d'aspirations utopiques pour un éternel destin ponctué d'un lendemain quotidien.

**FIN**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

C'était un jour de repos comme les autres.  
Un dimanche comme un autre.  
Ou presque...

House grogna contre son oreiller, pestant contre son ami qui avait décidé de s'inviter chez lui pour le déjeuner.  
Le jour où il avait décidé de jeter des steaks dans une poêle pour Cuddy avait été le jour de son exécution. En plus de se moquer de lui, l'oncologue se sentait obligé de devoir l'encourager.  
« On se fera une fondue bourguignonne! » lui avait-il lancé le vendredi.  
Sacré Wilson! Tout ce qu'il aurait aujourd'hui, ce serait un steak et des pâtes.  
Ou pas...  
House soupira.  
Ne pas jouer le jeu, se serait inviter Wilson à lui faire la morale dès qu'il aurait un jour de repos. Entre ça et une seringue de morphine, y'avait pas photo!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 11h34.  
« Je serais là pour 12h30. »  
_ Merde! s'écria le diagnosticien en tombant de son lit.  
Il se redressa vivement en injuriant copieusement le sol et son ami par la même occasion.

Et comme à son habitude... Wilson arriva en avance.

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. déclara-t-il face à la casserole vide.  
Le diagnosticien bougonna dans sa barbe.  
_ Oui? s'enquit l'oncologue en se tournant vers lui.  
_ Paquet de ships et bière. énonça-t-il simplement.  
_ Non.  
Un non bizarrement catégorique.  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ Tu me caches quelque chose...  
_ Va t'habiller. ordonna-t-il d'un ton implacable.  
Le diagnosticien tressauta puis s'exécuta, se demandant si son ami avait prévu quelque chose de particulier pour se dimanche comme un autre.  
Ou presque...  
_ Et monsieur veut que je mette une cravate aussi?  
_ Monsieur veut surtout que tu te dépêches! Tu as du bœuf à faire cuire! Pas question que je m'y colle.

**_A lire avec_ Maroon 5 - Secret**

Après une demie heure d'entêtement et de résistance sans aboutissements, le diagnosticien se résigna à cuisiner sous le regard vigilant de l'oncologue.  
Alors qu'il mettait les pâtes sur le feu, il lança un furtif regard à son ami, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.  
Wilson fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer ce regard éloquent et lui tendit le sel.  
_ Hum...  
_ Lance toi House... s'exaspéra-t-il.  
_ Ca fait cinq jours...  
_ Que tu n'as pas touché à ta tignasse?  
Le diagnosticien roula des yeux puis le fusilla du regard.  
_ Lance toi House.... s'exaspéra un peu plus son ami.  
Après une longue hésitation, le diagnosticien demanda enfin :  
_ Comment va-t-elle?  
Wilson croisa les bras, arborant un large sourire.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question toi même?  
House grogna puis se reconcentra sur l'eau des pâtes.  
On frappa à la porte.  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Même le dimanche, faut que c'est foutus religieux viennent me faire chier!  
_ Tout dépend de la religion qui se présente à ta porte. répliqua Wilson sur un ton mystérieux.  
House le dévisagea.  
_ Je vais ouvrir. prévint son ami.  
Intrigué, le diagnosticien versa le paquet de pâtes dans l'eau et suivit l'oncologue de près.  
_ Pense à lui demander comment elle va surtout. lui glissa Wilson avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
_ Qu...  
Le reste du mot resta coincé dans sa gorge quand son regard croisa celui de...  
_ Lisa! s'exclama l'oncologue.  
Si la mort n'avait pas été occupée autre part, elle aurait sûrement emporté le diagnosticien à cet instant.  
La doyenne fit un pas à l'intérieur, brandissant une bouteille de vin rouge.  
_ Parfait! s'extasia Wilson.  
_ Bonjour House. déclara-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.  
Le diagnosticien, tétanisé, entrouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit à prononcer aucun son.  
_ Il n'est pas tout à fait réveillé. intervint l'oncologue en prenant la bouteille des mains de sa supérieure.  
_ Je vois.  
House déglutit.  
_ Ca sent bon. nota la doyenne en baissant les yeux.  
_ Tout se passe dans la cuisine! s'exclama Wilson en lui faisant signe de rejoindre la pièce. Allez-y. On vous rejoint!  
Elle hocha la tête puis les dépassa.  
Wilson donna alors un coup de coude à son ami qui tressauta.  
_ Allô Houston, nous avons une femme dans votre cuisine. lui glissa-t-il avec un regard moqueur.  
Abasourdi, le diagnosticien le scruta un long moment avec de lâcher un furtif :  
_ Je t'aime.  
Refoulant un irrésistible éclat de rire, l'oncologue lui tapota l'épaule.  
_ Moi aussi chéri. lui glissa-t-il avant de rejoindre Cuddy.

House resta un instant posté devant la porte, entendant vaguement des éclats de voix venir de sa cuisine.  
Voyant que son ami ne venait pas, Wilson prit congé de la doyenne en s'excusant.  
_ Eh! appela-t-il en se rapprochant du corps figé de House. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
_ J'attends de me réveiller...  
Secouant la tête, l'oncologue l'agrippa par la manche et le traina jusqu'à la cuisine.  
_ Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas abusé de vicodin aujourd'hui. Cuddy est bel et bien dans ta cuisine. Sois un homme!  
Il le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
La doyenne releva la tête de la casserole de pâtes et lui sourit.  
Wilson s'empressa de prendre une assiette et la fourra dans les mains du diagnosticien.  
_ On va y arriver... marmonna-t-il avant de lui passer devant.  
House s'ébroua à ses mots et alla s'installer à table, se dérobant au regard de Cuddy.  
Il se sentait con. Con et simplet. Mais il avait beau se traiter de tous les noms, soutenir le regard de cette femme lui était juste impossible.

Alors qu'elle chahutait amicalement avec Wilson, il se permit de furtifs coups d'œil afin de la détailler en toute discrétion. Se mourant un peu plus à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle.  
Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue simplement. Arborant une robe légère, coupée au dessus des genoux.  
Ne pouvant pas contempler le haut sans manquer de mourir à chaque regard, il se contenta de détailler avec plaisir ses longues jambes fuselées. Remerciant Dieu d'avoir inventé les tables hautes.

_ House?  
Il sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son assiette.  
_ Déjà faim? interrogea Wilson avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Je suis aussi impatient que toi de goûter à ma viande. répliqua le diagnosticien avec un sourire carnassier.  
_ Alors commençons à manger, nous prendrons les pâtes en cours de route. proposa la doyenne.  
Wilson opina en lançant un nouveau regard moqueur à son ami qui rêvait de le voir pendu haut et court.  
Cuddy s'installa aux côté de son employé qui se crispa.  
_ Tout va bien? s'enquit-elle.  
Il hocha la tête en pestant contre sa gorge nouée puis fusilla l'oncologue du regard.  
Celui-ci prit place en face d'eux avec un sourire satisfait.  
House saisit son couteau, sévèrement tenté par une envie de le lui planter dans l'œil.  
_ Alors, finalement, que s'est-il passé avec Erick? demanda Wilson en tendant le plat à la doyenne.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa un peu plus.  
_ Eh bien... commença Cuddy avec un triste sourire. Le procès aura lieu dans une semaine.  
_ Le procès? releva House malgré lui.  
_ J'ai bien sûr porté plainte...  
_ Pour mise en danger d'autrui. ajouta Wilson.  
Le diagnosticien fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Elle est bien bonne celle-là. grinça-t-il.  
Wilson et Cuddy froncèrent les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ En vous déplaçant de l'hôpital, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste?  
_ Ce n'est pas pareil... commença l'oncologue.  
_ Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question. s'agaça promptement House.  
Son ami se raidit mais n'ajouta rien, échangeant un regard éloquent avec la doyenne.  
_ En me déplaçant, vous pensiez bien faire...  
_ Vous savez très bien que c'était irrationnel. répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Peut être mais ça partait d'une bonne intention...  
_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de procès? Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte?  
_ Sûrement parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et sûrement parce que vous ne consommiez pas de l'ecstasy à mon insu, provoquant alors un mélange de plaquettes par inadvertance.  
_ Non.  
Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais un regard noir des deux autres l'en dissuada rapidement.  
_ Que voulez-vous m'entendre dire House? demanda-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans un bout de viande.  
_ N'importe quoi plutôt que ce genre de sottises. répondit-il en soutenant enfin son regard.  
_ Vous voulez que je vous en veuille de m'avoir cru capable de me droguer? Vous voulez que je sois en colère contre vous?  
_ Ce serait assez légitime! s'écria House.  
_ Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité! Je suis navrée! Vous étiez mon médecin, vous avez agi comme tel! Je suis guérie! Non vous n'avez pas fait les meilleurs choix, oui vous avez pris des risques, oui, vous m'avez mal jugé mais tout ça House, ce sont des réactions humaines!  
_ La viande va refroidir... glissa Wilson.  
Ses deux amis soupirèrent à l'unisson.  
_ L'idiotie se pardonne. déclara l'oncologue en s'adressant aux deux médecins.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça... souffla House en se perdant dans le regard de la doyenne.  
_ Il s'agit avant tout de savoir placer sa confiance envers l'autre. précisa-t-elle.  
L'oncologue opina en silence et tira légèrement sa chaise en arrière.  
_ Vous lui faisiez confiance à cet Erick?  
_ Pas suffisamment pour qu'il connaisse mes secrets et mes pensées les plus intimes. Ce qui m'a perdu ce n'est pas ma confiance en lui mais ma confiance en l'être humain...  
Wilson tira un peu plus sa chaise.  
_ House... souffla Cuddy.  
Il cligna des yeux en signe d'attention.  
Elle brandit la viande sous son nez.  
_ Je vous fais confiance. déclara-t-elle avant de porter la fourchette à sa bouche.  
Elle mâcha le bout de viande avec un fin sourire.  
Le regard du diagnosticien s'illumina.  
Elle se détourna de lui et prit un nouveau morceau de viande qu'elle trempa dans la moutarde.  
_ Et vous...  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et tendit la fourchette vers sa bouche.  
_ Vous me faites confiance?  
La gorge nouée d'émotion, House se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête.  
Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit.  
Après une légère hésitation, le diagnosticien pencha la tête et attrapa le morceau de viande du bout des dents. Il mâcha avec une moue enfantine, tirant un nouveau sourire à la doyenne. Alors qu'il réclamait une nouvelle bouchée en ouvrant la bouche, elle jeta un coup d'œil en face.  
_ Oh. fit-elle.  
Il tourna la tête et fixa la chaise vide de l'oncologue.  
_ Wilson est parti. annonça-t-elle simplement.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
_ Chouette! s'exclama House avec un large sourire.

James Wilson salua d'un signe de tête l'agent qui venait de lui coller un P.V avant de sortir ses clefs de sa poche.  
Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'appartement de son ami où il distingua, à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre, deux silhouettes s'enlacer.  
Une casserole fut renversée.  
_ Le déjeuné est fichu.


End file.
